Locuras en el Internado
by Marie Sellory
Summary: ¡EDITANDO!-Nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevas escuela.Esto es lo que se encontraran Bella y sus amigas en el nuevo internado conoceran el amor y aprenderan que ser rebelde no siempre es una ventaja para los demas.T2HUMANOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no es mío lamentablemente tampoco lo es menos Edward, pero la trama claro que sí.**

* * *

_1. Las noches locas, traen problemas locos_

Bueno una persona normal detestaría presentarse en una situación como esta pero los medio lo ameritan soy Isabella Swan más conocida como Bella, tengo 16 años a solo un mes de los tan ansiados 17 y en este preciso momento siendo exactamente las 2 de la mañana me encuentro en una estación de policía, ¿el problema? Todo comenzó ayer pero saben algo no me arrepiento de nada, o al menos eso creo.

'Bella, adivina que' –mi amiga Alice me comento

'! Que Alice ¡'

Ella es Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga junto a Rosalie Hale, Alice es pequeña como una pepita de ají y hiperactiva como un gran gorila en celo, físicamente es pequeña no más del metro sesenta con un cabello corto y desordenado y una piel tan blanca como el papel, se caracteriza por… COMPRAR, literalmente ese es su segundo apellido adora comprar y todo lo que tenga que ver con ropa le sobra glamur e estilo es hija del gran cirujano Carlisle y la gran diseñadora de interiores Esme lástima que la hija le salió así de loca.

'Midnight abre mañana y como regalo de la inauguración la edad máxima para entrar son los 17 años' -Midnight es el nuevo bar que se abriría a las afueras de Phoenix, con las chicas hace mucho que esperábamos ir

'Decirte querida que aun no tengo 17'-contesté con enfado

' ! Ups, pero siempre existen las identificaciones falsas!' -dijo Allie con una gran sonrisa en su cara

'Perfecto llama a Rose iré a hablar con Renee necesito una escusa para no dormir en casa, ¿cual crees que sirva esta vez?'

'Creo que una pijamada serviría por esta vez'

'Ya lo creo llama a Rose yo hablare con mi madre'

Mi madre estaba ocupada viendo sus novelas, ella no trabajaba ya que Charlie mi padre, un respetado empresario con mucho dinero

'¡Madre! '

'¿Que deseas Isabella?'

'Hay una pijamada en casa de rose, puedo ir prometo volver temprano'

'Está bien, pero lleva tu teléfono por si acaso'

'Claro, lo haré'

Salí corriendo a mi habitación y allí estaba Alice, preparando un bolso para mi supuesta salida, su sexto sentido nunca fallaba era tan vidente mi pixie

'Rose va a mi casa, vamos hay que prepararse'-dijo con una gran sonrisa

'Vámonos'

Nos montamos en el Porche amarillo de Allie, regalo de sus 17 ella simplemente lo amaba, conducía como una loca prácticamente llegamos en menos de cinco minutos a su casa subimos las escaleras apresuradamente y entramos a su habitación a los pocos minutos llego rose como siempre tan despampanante alta y con su gran cabellera rubia que caya sobre su espalda con curvas impresionante unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules, rose es de presencia abrumadora e intimidante pero cuando la conoces das cuenta de que es como cualquier chica normal, a diferencia de que ella ama a los autos y come como un cerdo y no engorda

'Hola chicas'

'Hola Rose'-dije

'Preparadas para nuestro makeover'-esta vez fue Alice la que hablo

'Siempre'-comento rose

'Si no hay de otra'-secunde yo

Después de exactamente cuatro horas, treinta y cinco minutos y diez segundo con dos quemaduras y una caída ya estábamos listas, realmente Alice tenía un gran don para dejarnos deslumbrantes, ella había rizado su corto cabellos dejando sus puntas desordenadas en unos lindos rizos llevaba una falda corta de color purpura un polo negro y una sandalias negras con un gran tacón por su parte rose llevaba un lindo vestido de color negro ceñido a su cuerpo arriba del muslo y el cabellos en una simple cola alta y yo por último, mi pelo estaba completamente rizado y suelto tenia puesta una camiseta verde musgo puesta y unos pantalones entubados de color gris no sin estar con mis converse que por su parte Alice odiaba

'Chicas ¿tenemos todo lo necesarios?'-pregunto rose

'Si' –contestamos al unísono Allie y yo

'Ok, pero esta vez iremos en mi mercedes'-concluyo rose

El auto de rose, al igual que ella irradiaba glamur por los poros nos subimos al auto y en menos de cinco minutos, nos encontrábamos fuera del bar, creí que entrar nos costaría mucho pero el guardia de seguridad había quedado estúpido de tanto mirar a rose

'Wow'-fue lo único que atine a decir al entrar al bar

Era simplemente hermoso, las paredes eran negras con rojas en el segundo pis se encontraban las mesas para descansar y en el primero era una gran pista de baile, habían sofás por los costados y una gran pantalla plana con una DJ bajo el, al extremo había un bar, todo estaba muy oscuro pero subimos y nos instalamos.

'Este lugar es genial'-dijo Alice

'Ya lo creo'-comento rose mientras veía a los alrededores

'vamos a bailar'-pregunte

'Vamos'-grito Alice

Fuimos corriendo a la pista y en ese momento comenzó Reach out con las chicas comenzamos a bailar hasta que nos dio sed y fuimos al bar a tomar unos tragos, pero creo que nos excedimos ya que solo recuerdo haberme subido a la tarima y haber cantado a todo lo que da mientras las chicas se estaban sacando la ropa, no recuerdo el motivo solo que de pronto llego la policía y ya se imaginaran en que acabo todo esto los menores de edad fuimos llevado a la estación de policía y además de estar en un lugar frio y borrachas no teníamos permiso para ir a una fiesta.

'Isabella Marie Swan'

'!Ups! Esa soy yo hip' –dije un tanto ebria

'!Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!'

'!Changos! –Alice se carcajeo tontamente

'Rosalie Lillian Hale'

'!Aquí!'

Las tres nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos a todo lo que da, pero las cosas no pudieron ser peor ya que Alice vomito en mis pantalones y rose cayó en la mierda de un perro nada podía ser peor

Salimos de la estación y raramente nos fuimos todas a mi casa, iban Carlisle y Esme ellos eran unas muy buenas personas pero creo que esta vez estaban realmente enojados, también iba Stephan el padre de rose muy alto con cabello rubio y ojos celestes es un gran empresario y como su hija a veces intimida, no me había dado cuenta pero ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, Renee estaba afuera esperándonos.

'!Entren!'-grito cuando nos bajamos del auto

Nosotras muy rápido nos fuimos a la sala, pero no nos sentamos ya que estábamos hecha un asco

'Tenemos que hablar, así que váyanse a cambiar y vuelvan en menos de cinco minutos'-esta vez fue mi padre

Subimos rápidamente las escaleras, estábamos tan asustadas que no hablamos y solo nos limitamos a cambiarnos y bajamos en menos de tres minutos

'Bien, siéntense'-dijo Stephen

Nos sentamos y solo bajamos la cabeza y esperamos nuestro castigo, que tan malo podría ser además no era el primero

'Chicas ustedes hicieron algo irreprochable, ¿emborracharse?'- dijo mi madre

'Lo peor es que son menores de edad'-esta vez fue Esme

'Primero ¿escaparse del a escuela para ir a un concierto?'-dijo Charlie

'Segundo chocar mi auto nuevo'-dijo Stephen

'Y por ultimo emborracharse, desnudarse y falsificar identidades'-concluyo Carlisle

'Por eso hemos decidido…que irán a un internado, llamado New Moon ubicado en Forks'-concluyo mi madre

'¿QUE?'-gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo

'Además no estarás sola Alice allá está tu primo y tu hermano'-dijo Carlisle

'Pero papa Edward es un vándalo'-dijo Alice

'Y no es eso en lo que te estás convirtiendo tu'-dijo Esme muy ofuscada

'Está decidido mañana parte su vuelo'-concluyo mi padre dejándonos a las tres muy anonadadas

'Esto no podía ser peor, ¿un internado? Y además ¿Alice tiene un hermano? Esto no podía estar pasando era un sueño… ¿no?'

...

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y se siente raro ya que era yo siempre la que lo leía desde afuera y ahora empezare a escribir, siempre me ha gustado escribir my por primera vez me atrevo a mostrarlo. Espero que les guste y acepto críticas constructivas. ¡adiós!**

**Presente: Wow, sinceramente quiero continuar esta historia pero no sin antes Editarla porque esta horriblemente escrita :) Espero que les guste Chicas Bye ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no es mío, lamentablemente menos lo es Edward**

* * *

_2. Conociendo el Purgatorio, Parte I_

Después de esa devastadora noticia, que por supuesto nos resistimos y como siempre salimos perdiendo, decidieron enviarnos sin tener piedad al mismísimo purgatorio, aunque nuestras vidas han estado en peores situaciones, no hay nada peor que ir a un internado, algo no muy lejano para mi vida ya que en ese preciso momento me encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a rose, Alice no estaba ya que sus padre decidieron mandarla en unos días más y nosotros prácticamente estábamos allí dejando atrás nuestra libertad

'Adiós hija, te quiero y sabes que lo hago por tu bien'-dijo Renee entre lágrimas

'Claro mama pero debo irme adiós padre, madre, Stephen'-dije sin resentimiento por las lagrimas de mi madre

'Adiós Bella, Rose'

'Adiós padre'-dijo rose mientras se despedía

Después de esa emotivas despedidas, que en mi no causaron efecto nos dirigimos a nuestra prisión que sería nuestra casa por más de un año aproximadamente

'¿Quien dijiste que nos esperaría?'-pregunto rose

'mmm…una señora llamada Dashoo, Dashfin, no Dashwood esa misma'

'Y ¿sabe nuestros nombres?'-inquirió rose

'Debe de saberlos y si no planeamos algo por el estilo'

'Ay Bells no seas tonta quizás el internado no sea tan malo y hallan chicos lindos'

'Tú nunca cambias, ¿no?'-pregunte

'mmm, ¡no!'-me reí mirándola de reojo, Rose siempre tan directa

Luego de nuestra conversación rose se durmió y yo me quede leyendo porque aunque fuera una chica rebelde amaba leer y esta vez era el turno de mi libro sentido y sensibilidad estaba muy entretenida cuando anunciaron por alta voz que ya estábamos aterrizando, tome mi bolso de mano y la laptop y rose tomo su pequeño bolso cuando bajamos nos dirigimos a la cinta donde iban nuestras maletas vislumbre mi pequeña maleta la tome y vi como rose luchaba con sus dos grandes maletas, salimos y empezamos a buscar cuando una señora de gran estatura con un moño muy tirante y una gran verruga en el entre ceja y para qué hablar de su ropa de eso se encargaría más tarde Alice

'Hola yo soy Bella Swan y ella es Rose Hale'

'Mucho gusto Srtas. Isabella y Rosalie espero que su viaje allá sido grato mi nombre es Greta pero para ustedes las Srta. Dashwood síganme'

Que coincidencia tenía el mismo apellido que la cuñada de Ellinor en sentido y sensibilidad y por lo visto eran iguales de pesadas las dos, ella me recordaba a la típica institutriz de las películas que era fea y mala y tenía que enderezar los caminos de los chicos traviesos en este caso adolecentes problemáticos. Llegamos a una van y nos subimos rápidamente, el viaje no duro más de cinco minutos cuando me di cuenta casi me caigo del asiento era el internado más grande que había visto en mi vida era moderno si pero tenía un toque terrorífico, además lo resguardaban unos grandes barrotes de acero demasiado altos para saltarlos cuando el auto ya estaba en el campus nos bajamos y nos dieron las instrucciones

'Bueno Srtas. Este es el campus, en el sector norte se encuentran los dormitorios, al oeste los centros de ejercicio, de comida y las tiendas al este están las aulas de clases que serán regidas por un horario y por ultimo al sur las salas de eventos y canchas deportivas de todos los tipos, síganme mientras les explico algunas cosas, las habitaciones son mixtas solo para darles una pequeña confianza pero si se ven actos indecorosos serán cambiados inmediatamente todas las clases comienzan a las nueve de la mañana y terminan a las tres el tiempo que sobra es libre no pueden salir de las instalaciones los días de semana a menos que tengan un permiso y el fin de semana lo pueden hacer pero hasta cierta hora las comidas se sirven a cierta hora no hay excepciones y si están fuera de sus habitaciones a las nueve y treinta serán sancionados, ¿alguna pregunta?'

'Como no tenerla hay algo más que no pueda hacer'-pregunte en mi fuero interno

'Debemos usar uniformes'-pregunto rose con una cara de tener mucha información

'No, si no hay mas pregunta síganme a usted señorita Swan le toca la habitación 141B y la señorita Hale la 200B bueno siéntanse como en casa adiós'-y sin más se marcho dejándonos con la boca abierta de tanta información

'Dios mío en ¿que nos metimos?'-pregunte bastante asustada

'Esto es como una cárcel de lujo pero con tantas reglas que se me agolpan en el cerebro

'Tienes razón esto se ve complicado pero mejor vamos a buscar nuestras habitaciones'

'Vamos'

….

'Habitación 139B, 140B, 141B, Esta es la mía'

'Ok yo busco la mía nos juntamos en una hora en el campus para conocer'

'Está bien'

Cuando abrí la puerta era todo un completo desastre ropa y comida por todos lados y lo que me sorprendió más fue ver a ese guapo chico con ese cabello cobrizo y muy desordenado por lo demás sin camiseta tirado en la sala ¿estará muerto?

'... ¿Estás vivo?-pregunte, claro que está vivo… que estúpido sonó eso'

No se movía así que decidí moverlo con la punta de mi pie pero justo en ese momento el chico se movió tan rápido que caí sobre el haciendo que el reaccionara y por fin me viera-al menos logra algo pensé

'¿Quién eres tú?, no digo que me moleste la cercanía pero vamos ni siquiera se tu nombre'

'! Cretino!-me pare rápidamente-soy tu compañera, me presente rápidamente y no quiero ninguna cercanía no por el momento'

'Está bien linda, pero si eres mi compañera la habrá'

'¿De que me estás hablando deprava…?'

'Soy Edward Cullen y ¿tu linda?'

'Bella Swan y me podrías decir ¿cuál es mi habitación? y limpiar el desastre'

'Seguro, sígueme'

La habitación era muy grande tenía una gran ventana que daba paso a un balcón, un baño y una sala equipada con cosas para divertirse y otra sala donde habían sillones y cojines al final de eso habían 2 habitaciones una en frente de otra

'Esta es tu habitación'- dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta junto a la sal de diversión

Tenía una gran ventana una pequeña cama, un armario y un escritorio con unos parlantes para conectar la música

'Mi habitación es la de en frente si necesitas algo ya sabes'-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara que por poco ocasiona un paro cardiaco en mi

'Es-es-está bien, ahora ¿me darías privacidad?'

'Claro linda'

Cuando Edward me dejo solo, decidí desempacar y no tarde mucho ya que traía muy poca ropa, puse mi laptop y rogué por que hubiera conexión de internet y la había bendito seas lo conecte y mientras se encendía llame a mis padres ya que rogaron porque lo hiciera

'¿Diga?'

'Renee digo mama llegue estoy bien y todo'

'Bella qué bueno que llegaste te tengo una sorpresa adivina qué'

'¿Qué pasa?, me sacaras de aquí'

'No tonta te enviaremos tu auto estará allí en una semana'

'¿En serio?...lo quiero a pesar de todo esto'

'Nosotros también pero quieres algo mas'

'Si mi libros y mis CD'

'Ok, estarán allí en una semana cuídate no hagas estupideces y te queremos adiós'

'Adiós'

Eso era lo único bueno mi bebe mi Corvette ese era mi regalo por los 17 adelantado pero mi regalo, decidí conectar mi Ipod a los parlantes y poner música a un volumen moderado escogí _I`ve got you de MCFLY_ **(n/a: amo esta canción)** y decidí iniciar sesión solo estaba Jessica una ex compañera de Phoenix

Jess: Bella ¿como estas?

Bells: bien y ¿cómo va Phoenix?

Jess: caluroso y ¿cómo va Forks?

Bells: nublado

Jess: adivina, creo que Mike y yo somos novios

Bells: wow te felicito, pero debo irme

Jess: pero debo contarte como fue

Bells cerró sesión

Uf si me quedo por más tiempo la cotilla de Jessica me hubiera contado cómo fue su beso y realmente no quisiera esos detalles. Decidí salir para ducharme de seguro olía a rallos, Salí y todo estaba reluciente, me acerque al televisor y había una nota

_**"Preciosa cumplí mi palabras, nos vemos en la noche, adiós"**_

_**E**_

Su caligrafía era muy linda, guarde la nota y me dirigí a bañar luego de eso fui a mi habitación y me puse una ropa ligera ya que no tenía demasiada ropa de invierno y decidí llamar a rose para juntarnos y conocer el internado

'Rose, ¿hola?'

'Hm… ¿Bella?'

'Rose ¿qué pasa?'

'Ay ay'

'Rose ¿qué ocurre?'

'Bella mañana hablamos adiós ay… '

'Adiós… ¿?'

Muy rápido para divertirte con tu compañero rose no cambias pensé pero que hago ahora. Pensé que una película estaría bien luego iría a conocer el campus sola

'Hola'- dijo Edward mientras yo salía de mi cuarto

'Hola, ¿no tienes planes?'-pregunte, como un chico así no la tendría

'No mi amigo me dejo plantado íbamos a comer juntos pero creo que se está divirtiendo con su nueva compañera'

'Lo mismo me paso a mí, pero iba a ver una película, ¿te molesta?'

'No así la vemos juntos'

'Está bien pero sin que te acerques mucho'

'Tengo cara de ¿pervertido?'

'Hm… SI'

'Ok pero me puedo sentar al lado tuyo, ¿no?'

Puso una cara de perro degollado que me recordó mucho a Alice y no puede negarme

'Ok'-me senté y prendimos la televisión buscamos y encontramos una película interesante creo que se llamaba Babel pero al final tenía demasiada hambre y creo que Edward lo noto ya que me pregunto

'¿No te molesta si vamos a comer?'

'Para nada, vamos'

Salimos de la habitación e íbamos sumidos en un silencio agradable hasta que Edward pregunto

'Y ¿porque estás aquí?-pregunto -digo algo malo debiste haber hecho todos estamos aquí por esa razón no por eso esto es como una cárcel

'Si tienes razón pero por donde comenzar'

'Por el principio estaría bien'

'Claro por el principio, resumido nos escapamos del colegio por ir a un concierto, chocamos el auto nuevo del padre de mi amiga y por ultimo falsificamos identificaciones nos colamos en un bar nos emborrachamos y desnudamos y luego terminamos en una estación de policía'

'Ha creí que eras más tranquila pero por lo visto no lo eres, me gustas más así'

'Y tu porque estás aquí'-pregunte evadiendo lo que había dicho de gustarle

'Realmente eh hecho tantas cosas pero creo que las más terribles fueron cuando robe las comisiones de la iglesia solo tenía 15 años'

'! QUE! ¿En serio?'

'Si ese fue mi primer acto de vandalismo'

'Wow, eres malo me gusta'

'Igual tú'

'Continua'-el solo soltó una risa y continuo

'Luego a los 16 años tome el auto nuevo de mi padre y lo choque estuve 2 meses hospitalizado prácticamente me quebré todo y claro estuve 3 meses castigados luego de salir del hospital'

'Me impresionas yo soy un ángel al lado tuyo, pero continua ¿hay más?'

_si, para finales de curso de los 16 tome mi auto y desaparecí con mis amigos por todas las vacaciones sin dar avisos de vida

'Si yo fuera tus padres te apartaría de la sociedad y la tecnología en una gran torre'

'Creo haberlo escuchado de alguna parte'

'Pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué has hecho todas esas cosas? yo se que en mi caso es un estado de adolescencia pero nunca haría cosas que hirieran tanto a mis padres acaso ¿tus padres son malos?'

'Al contrario, pero si hay razones pero te las contare luego'

'Siento si te incomodo la pregunta'

'No no lo hizo pero siempre es bueno ser misterioso a trae más'

'Si claro, vamos a comer'-pregunte después de esa afirmación desconcertante

'¿Que deseas de comer?'

'Comida italiana estaría bien'

'Buena elección'

Después de aquella conversación con Edward tenía una gran curiosidad y tenía razón me atraía mas con hacerse el misterioso, MALDITO NIÑO LINDO PROBLEMÁTICO!.

...

* * *

**Guau este es el segundo capítulo y espero que les guste muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review y me apoyaron en continuarlo gracias sirve mucho el apoyo espero que sigan leyendo y que no defraude a los que me leen**

**¡Bye!**

**Marie Sellory**

**Presente: Como ya saben lo estoy editando para poder seguirlo, disfruten ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: crepúsculo no es mío, lamentablemente Edward tampoco y esta historia es parte de mi loco cerebro**

* * *

_3. Conociendo el purgatorio, Parte II_

'¿Quieres comer aquí o prefieres que lo llevemos a la habitación?'-pregunto Edward

'En la habitación pero me podrías mostrar las oficinas ya que aun no tengo mi horario y lo necesito para las clases'

'Claro pedimos la comida y vamos'-dijo mientras iba a pedir la comida y yo me quedaba esperándolo, realmente era un chico muy guapo demasiado diría yo, rompía las reglas era rebelde y eso me atraía más, además parece que nada le importase, creo que el internado no sería tan malo después de todo

'¿En qué piensas?'-susurro Edward muy cerca de mi oído, se veía tan sexy rallos las hormonas me estaban traicionando

'Yuju'

'Perdón, ¿qué decías?'

'¿En qué pensabas?'

'A… ¿cuántos años tienes?'

'17 los cumplí hace muy poco y ¿tú?'

'16 pero en un mes cumplo los 17'

'Genial, motivos para una fiesta'

'¿Y como se supone que haremos algo en esta cárcel?'

'Déjamelo a mí además tenemos un mes para organizarlo, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras'

'Espero, te tomare la palabra, pero ahora vamos a la oficina'

Caminamos un poco y llegamos a una gran oficina tenía una aire muy cálido algo raro en esta cárcel estaba amueblado con varios sillones de color gris, y al final de un pasillo había un mesón donde se encontraba una Sra. De edad leyendo, rápidamente nos acercamos para hablar con ella

'Sra. Coupé'

'Edward, ¿que deseas?'

'Mi amiga Bella necesita su horario y algunas instrucciones'

'Claro querida, ¿tu nombre?'

'Isabella Swan'

'Espera un momento linda'-dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar unos papeles, toma linda aquí está tu horario, las aulas y las actividades programáticas

'Muchas gracias'-me despedí y salimos rápidamente a muestra habitación, cuando ya estábamos allí vi mi horario

'Me toca Biología, Historia, español, calculo y deporte'

'Tienes lo mismo que yo exceptuando por deporte ya que yo tengo música'

'Odio deporte, y amo la música'

'Pero puedes tomar talleres'

'Y ¿cuales hay?'

'Música, baile, futbol, basquetbol, natación, literatura, teatro y muchos más'

'¿Hay un límite?'

'No, a menos que te robe tiempo de estudio'

'Y tú ¿en cuál estas?'

'Futbol, música y natación'

'Creo que nos veremos en música y natación'

'¿Tocas un instrumento?'-pregunto Edward

'Tocaba el violín y la guitarra, pero lo deje cuando empecé a crecer creo que sería una buena oportunidad para retomarlo, y tu ¿tocas algo?'

'El piano y el bajo'

'Que bien'

'¿Tienes novio?'-pregunto repentinamente Edward

'No, no me interesa tenerlo, solo quiero diversión hasta que encuentre a alguien que ame'

'Es bueno saberlo, por cierto ¿comemos?'

'Claro'

Comimos en silencio y luego de eso decidimos ir a dormir, además Edward prometió que mañana me enseñaría el campus y todo lo que conllevaba vivir aquí, me puse mi pijama de verano ya que no tenia uno de invierno creo que pronto tendría que ir de compras algo que emocionaría a Alice probablemente, me recosté y muy pronto caí en un sueño profundo. Me desperté grogui a las 5 de la mañana y no tenía ganas de dormir mas así que me levante y decidí ir a ver televisión estaban pasando supernatural**(n/a: amo a esa serie sobre todo a Jensen**) y justo en ese momento la puerta de Edward se abrí dejándolo en gloria y majestad con su pijama pero sin la parte de arriba dejando al descubierto su torso trabajado

'Hola ¿no pudiste dormir bien?'-pregunto

'Ho-Ho-hola no, no dormí bien'

'Yo tampoco'

'Creo que iré a bañarme, luego vuelvo'-dije apresuradamente para salir de allí antes de lanzarme sobre Edward

'Ok pero apúrate'

'Está bien'

Salí muy rápido y entre al baño ni siquiera alcance a dejar que el agua se entibiara me metí rápidamente, no podía sacarme a Edward de la cabeza así que pensé en cualquier cosa que no fuera su torso desnudo y lo logre ya que me acorde de que aun no hablaba con rose y así termine mi ducha cuando me di cuenta de que no había traído una toalla, y que hago ahora?

'Bella estas bien, llevas mucho allí'-pregunto Edward mientras tocaba la puerta

'Eh, Edward me puedes traer una toalla la olvide'-dije titubeando

'Está bien en seguida la traigo'

**EPOV**

Bella se estaba tardando mucho así que decidí ir a preguntarle que le pasaba

'Bella estas bien, llevas mucho allí'-pregunte mientras tocaba la puerta

'Eh, Edward me puedes traer una toalla la olvide'-dijo titubeando

'Está bien en seguida la traigo'-me apresure en contestar, esta era mi oportunidad me encantaba esta chica y si iba a entregarle la toalla podría intimidarla un poco, era muy linda cuando tartamudeaba o se ponía roja era adorable-el que dijo eso fui ¿yo?, mejor iré a buscar la toalla

'Bella, sigues ahí'

'Si, dámela'

Era mi oportunidad entre sin pedir permiso y se veía su silueta a través de la cortina, sus piernas, brazos

'Edward ¿estás ahí?'-pregunto

'Si claro'

'¿Me das la toalla?'

'Déjame pensarlo, mmm no'

'!EDWARD! ¡Dámela ahora mismo!'

'No, no quiero'-dije traviesamente

'Y ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejarme aquí desnuda?'

'No pero podría entrar y bañarnos juntos'

'Ni lo pienses aléjate de esta ducha o quedaras sin el día del padre'

'Está bien no quieres bañarte conmigo'

'No, dame la toalla'

'Haber déjame pensar, no te bañaras conmigo y quieres que te dé la toalla sin nada a cambio'

'Exacto'

'No hay trato, o sea no hay toalla'

'Está bien que quieres, excepto lo de la ducha'

'Quiero un beso'

'Un beso, solo eso'

'Si pero en serio'

'Y si digo si me la darás'

'Si'

'Está bien, lo acepto, ahora me la das'

'Toma'

Le di la toalla a bella y me fui a la sala, decidí ir a cambiarme ya que aun andaba con pijama, me puse unos jeans entubados de color negro con una camisa a cuadros donde debajo de ella tenia una remera blanca sin mangas, cuando Salí ella ya estaba allí vestía una remera de color celeste de mangas corta y uno short de color blanco realmente hoy no hacía demasiado frio pero pronto lo haría

'Ven tengo mucha hambre te estoy esperando'-dijo mientras me indicaba con la mano

'Te sigo, ¿Bella?'

'¿Si?'

'Me dijiste que venias con una amiga'-pregunte tratando de evadir el tema del beso

'Si así es ¿qué pasa con eso?'

'Nada es solo que no la eh visto pensé que estaría contigo'

'Yo tampoco la eh visto, creo que no ha salido de su habitación'

'Su compañero debe de estar entretenido'

'Supongo'

'¿En qué habitación esta?'-pregunte ya que mi primo tampoco salía

'200B'-murmuro

'Cof-cof-cof'

'Edward estas bien toma un vaso de agua'

'Bella me dio de beber, tome un sorbo y me tranquilice, ya sé porque no salía era tan obvio'

'Estas bien que paso-pregunto una asustada Bella'

'Nada'

'Dime, me ocultas algo'

'Está bien, pasa que tu amiga está en la habitación de mi primo'

'Y ¿eso es malo?'

'Depende'

'¿Del que?'-pregunto bello aun no entendía mi indirecta así que tendría que ser más claro

'Tu amiga ¿tiene buen estado físico?'-trate de ser lo más sutil del mundo

'Si… ¿por qué?...no, no me digas ya entendí, ¿tanto así?'-pregunto

'Prácticamente Emmett es insaciable'

'Que bien tendré un mes para burlarme de ella'

Luego de eso comimos en silencio y bella prendió la televisión comenzamos a ver una película de terror creo que se llamaba masacre en Texas o algo así cada vez que algo sangriento pasaba bella se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Sentía su calor junto a mí cada vez que se acercaba mas si no es porque sabía que estaba en la sala viendo tv juraría que esto era el cielo. Justo cuando el asesino estaba masacrando a los protagonistas, bella se volteo hacia mí y caí en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolates, se acercaba cada vez más a mi nuestros alientos se mezclaban, tome su rostro entre mis manos acortando la distancia en ese momento ella cerró los ojos y junte nuestros labios comencé a besarla lentamente y luego de eso pedí permiso para que mi lengua entrara en ella, accediendo comenzamos una danza que no tenia fin explorándonos mutuamente y moviéndonos sincronizada mente ella poso sus manos en mi cabello y yo en su pequeña cintura estaba quedando sin aire y ella también ya que se separo de mi y camino hacia su habitación, yo aun anonadado por la situación vi como ella antes de entrar se giro y me dijo

'Ese beso no fue parte del trato, aun espero el otro'-y sin más entro a su habitación yo me quede allí sentado como un estúpido ¡esa chica me volvería loco! Pero a la vez aun sentía el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, ella sería mi perdición, pero una perdición de la que no me molestaba caer

...

* * *

**Gracias en serio me emociona tener reviews es lo mejor ahora se lo que se siente cuando las personas leen tu historia, quería dar mis saludos a todas las que visitaron la historia y a mi amiga Danii pronto subiré tu one-shot y aun estoy hiperventilando por lo de ayer aun no puedo creer que vi a los Jonas bueno sin más espero que les guste mi nuevo capitulo**

**¡B****ye!**

**Marie Sellory**

**Presente: DISFRUTEN **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:crepusculo no es mio, lamentablemente tampoco lo es edward y esta loca historia salio de mi cerebro**

4. ¿Es tu hermana?

Me desperté igual de temprano que el día anterior, eran exactamente las seis y treinta y no sabía qué hacer, afuera llovía era domingo y lo único que se me antojaba era dormir por largas horas, mientras estaba en mi ensoñación sonó mi teléfono

_bueno?

_bella, eres tu?

_si con quien hablo

_soy Stephen el padre de rose, te desperté?

_no el lo absoluto, que decías?

_es que rose no contesta y estoy preocupado

_...lo que pasa es que su teléfono se rompió

_se rompió?

_o sea no se rompió el cargador y no puede cargarlo por eso no contesta

_a y tu le puedes decir que me llame

_claro no te preocupes yo le digo Stephen

_gracias bella, adiós

_adiós

Como no tenía nada que hacer decidí continuar leyendo sentido y sensibilidad ya que aun no lo acababa, cuando ya iba cerca del final me di cuenta de que ya eran las siete y cincuenta decidí ir a darme una ducha bien caliente ya que hacía mucho frio tome mis cosas de aseo y Salí a la sala allí había una nota igual a la de ayer

_Bella fui por el desayuno, espero que no te moleste luego podemos ir a conocer el pueblo y todo lo demás vuelvo en seguida_

_ E_

Tome la nota y la guarde como lo había hecho ayer fui al baño y abrí el agua espere que se calentara y me metí y me relaje, lave mi cabello lo enjuague y disfrute del último tiempo del calor corte el agua y me envolví con la toalla. Edward aun no llegaba así que fui a mi habitación y me puse unos jeans, con una polera blanca de manga larga y una chaqueta de color gris, seque mi cabello y me puse un pequeño cintillo, cuando Salí Edward ya estaba allí, aunque si tenía un poco de vergüenza por lo ocurrido ayer, no me importo y fui y me senté junto a él que para mi sorpresa estaba viendo las locuras del emperador

_no sabía que te gustaban los dibujos animados

_soy fanático de los dibujos animados, pero odio Bob esponja(n/a: odio Bob esponja, me carga)

_en serio a mi me encanta

_no lo soporto así que por favor no me obligues a verlo

_ no te preocupes no lo hare, pero que haremos hoy

_por mi me quedaría aquí a cobrar la parte del trato-dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida

_que te parece si me muestras el pueblo-dije

_está bien-dijo mientras bufaba

_me comentaste que eran 3 amigas y solo se de la que está con Emmett y la otra?

_ella vendrá mañana

_que coincidencia

_como dijiste?

_no nada, mejor desayunemos ya que muero de hambre y así salimos más rápido

_seguro

Desayunamos en silencio a veces nos reíamos o comentábamos por que kuzco era tan engreído, fue muy chistoso verme en esa situación junto a Edward, terminamos y fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas, tome un poco de dinero, teléfono y mi libro.

_lista?

_si vamos

_tienes auto-pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento

_si pero llegara en una semana, y tú?

_por supuesto mi tesoro, un volvo c30

_parece que lo quieres mucho-pregunte

_puede soñar extraño pero es por lo único que me arriesgaría

_no entiendo

_cuando te cuente todo me entenderás

__te esperare y no te presionare lo juro-dije mientras ponía mi mano en la parte del corazón

_gracias

_porque agradeces?

_porque me escuchas, no presionas como lo harían las demás personas

_de nada además ciento una conexión contigo

_yo pienso lo mismo

En ese momento Edward me tomo de la mano y seguimos caminando hasta el aparcamiento, cuando sentí una horrorosa voz chillando

_EDDIE!!- dijo una loca que venía corriendo

_Tanya, que deseas?-dijo Edward dirigiéndose a esa chillona sin soltar mi mano

_no saludas a tu novia-dijo esa zorra, pero que se creía o tal vez si era su novia pero Edward tendría tan mal gusto

_cuantas veces te eh dicho que no somos novios, no sé qué te hace pensar eso ni siquiera te eh besado, guacala-dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido

_pero eso se arregla-dijo la zorra con intensiones de besar a MI dios griego tenía que impedirlo, así que me interpuse

_lo siento niñita, pero tu Eddie no está para ti, ni hoy ni mañana-dije con un tono de superioridad

_y tu entrometida quien te crees que eres-en eso tenía razón Edward y yo no éramos nada solo nos habíamos besado una vez

_tanya, ella es bella, mi…novia-dijo mi dios griego, haciendo que a la zorra se le desencajara la mandíbula

_eso no puede ser Eddie!!-chilló

_lo es así que esfúmate y no nos molestes más-dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y me dirigía al aparcamiento

_que fue eso?-pregunte cuando ya nos habíamos alejado de esa bimbo

_no lo se, pero gracias a ti me saque de encima a esa

_por ahora, porque parece que no te dejara tranquilo

_si pero contigo aquí va a ser más fácil espantarla

_espero haber sido de tu ayuda

_siempre lo eres

Nos dirigimos a su volvo, que era de color plateado y olía bastante a él, me abrió la puerta y corrió hacia su lado ya que comenzaba a llover muy fuerte

_que quieres conocer primero-pregunto

_no lo sé guía tú

_ok, aunque este pueblo no tiene mucho que mostrar, es muy aburrido

_lo suponía pero si tú me lo muestras será más divertido

_cuenta con eso

Edward me mostro todo el pueblo, tenía razón el pueblo era bastante aburrido pero con el allí todo se hacía más divertido además empezaba a gustarme y por lo visto yo a el

_ya no hay nada que ver, te parece si volvemos es hora del almuerzo, además en la tarde tengo entrenamiento de futbol

_ok además yo también debo de hacer cosas mañana es mi primer día de clases

_entonces que deseas comer hoy?

_pizza, te parece?

_me leíste la mente

Comimos y a las cuatro de la tarde exactamente Edward tuvo que ir a entrenar, yo ordene mis cosas para mañana, vi mis correos y hable con Alice comento que llegaría mañana al mediodía al campus, luego no seguimos hablando ya que ella debía hacer su maleta, tenía todo arreglado solo faltaba llamar a rose para comentarle que había llamado su padre

_hola

_bella, hola siento no haberte acompañado pero estuve haciendo muchas cosas

_ya lo sé, pero no quiero detalles

_hey no es lo que piensas

_bueno luego me dirás lo que paso, pero ahora debo decir que me llamo tu padre

_que? Que le dijiste?

_le dije que tu cargador estaba malo y por eso no contestabas

_gracias, en seguida lo llamo adiós

_de nada y adiós

Ahora que tenía todo arreglado decidí escuchar música así que tome mi i pod y me recosté en el sillón mientras escuchaba bastante fuerte estaba escuchando untouched y me empecé a emocionar ya que me levante y comencé a cantar por toda la habitación

Cuando iba por el coro, sentí una risa a mi espalda

_ups fue lo único que atine a decir cuando vi a Edward a mis espaldas tenía un bolso y tenia puesto su uniforme de futbol además estaba rojo y se veía que estaba sudado

_no, no importa cantas bien, pero si me disculpas creo que huelo fatal así que voy a bañarme

_claro, ve

No!!! Grite en mi fuero interno mientras Edward se iba a duchar, tenía que pasarme esto a mi hacer el ridículo frente a el, faltaba que le vomitara para que esto llegara a ser peor, había pasado alrededor de 40 minutos cuando Edward salió del baño con su pijama

_bella, buenas noches

_...que decías?

_buenas noches, estoy cansado mañana nos vemos

_buenas noches

Decidí ir a dormir además mañana seria mi primer día de clases y aunque no estuviera preocupada por ser nueva si por causar buena impresión, porque aunque fuera rebelde no significaba que fuera porra, rápidamente me acosté y caí en los brazos de Morfeo. Desperté a las siete de la mañana y las clases empezaban a las nueve así que decidí dormir treinta minutos más cuando desperté ya eran las ocho y quince me peine y me vestí rápidamente tome mi bolso y Salí y Edward estaba sentado en el sofá esperándome

_te esperaba, vamos?

_claro

Llegamos a la clase de biología que era la primera, me presente y el profesor mando a sentarme junto a Edward, la mañana paso rápidamente hasta que recibí un mensaje de el duendecillo de Alice que ya había llegado al campus, estaba por terminar la clases así que iría a buscarla rápidamente, pasaron cinco minutos cuando por fin tocaron el timbre y tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir cuando Edward me pregunto

_bella a dónde vas tan apurada

_llego mi amiga voy a buscarla, quieres acompañarme

_claro, vamos

Fuimos al campus y vi a Alice tan pequeña y siempre resaltando por su ropa

_Alice!!-grite

Ella se volteo y vino corriendo hacia…Edward? Estaba colgando de su cuello y el reía, si no fuera porque es mi amiga, la estaría golpeando

_perdón? Se conocen-pregunté un poco disgustado porque claramente me estaban ignorando

_claro la dundecilla es mi hermana-dijo Edward con una sonrisa

_que? Alice es tu hermana.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Gracias a todas las que dejan review, en serio es muy emocionante ver que cada dia uno tiene mas, quiero agradecerle en general a:**

**Rei Hino Cullen:las locuras se van a ver de a poco y no se portaran para nada bien.**

**Priscila Cullen 1410: bella va a dejar a edward como tonto varias veces solo hay que esperar**

**Joa19:gracias, y lo continuare**

**gladys:bueno aqui queda claro de quien es hermana alice, espero que te guste**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen:espero que te guste y si vi a los jonas!!! fue genial jejej**

**::dani:: olaa gracias por tus review te kero mucho y si voy a ver el video, el lunes nos vemus **

**Allie Danger:dijiste que iba muy rapido solo te puedo decir que no todo sera dulce y en cuanto a rose nada es lo que parece tendras que ver que es lo k sucedio te kelo y para de criticar nos vemuss el lunes(si seguis diciendo todos los contra de mi historia va a costar k allie y jazz se keden juntos) ya te kelo vidente byeeee**

**graciass a todasss y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo que se llamara:Castigada de por vida?!**

**bye!!!**

**Marie Sellory**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:crepusculo no es mio, lamentablemente tampoco lo es edward y esta historia salio de mi loco cerebro**

5. ¡¿Castigada de por vida?!

_que? Alice es tu hermana

_si bella recuerda que te dije que tenía un hermano y un primo-comento y ustedes como se conocen-inquirió mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos en su cintura

_somos amigos y compañeros de cuarto Alice-me apresure en contestar antes de sacara conclusiones falsas

_Alice!!-grito una voz muy conocida, cuando voltee allí venia rose corriendo con una grandulón a sus espaldas

_rose, Emmett!!

_Alice como conoces a emmett-pregunto rose con cierto toque de desconcierto

_es mi primo-es que a caso todos se conocen?, donde estaré yo sola y desamparada, con quien compartiré habitación

Alice como siempre empezó a hablar tan rápido que ni siquiera le entendí por suerte emmett le respondió rápidamente

_cuál es tu habitación?

_340C, es malo

_no solo que estarás muy lejos de nosotros y aun no tienes compañero

_bella debemos hablar, sígueme-dijo rose mientras que tiraba de mi, los chicos se quedaron conversando mientras nosotros nos alejábamos solo una poco

_bien bella lo que paso realmente no es lo que tu insinuaste

_rose, no necesito explicaciones tu eres grande

_bella te lo contare todo

_Flash back_

_Cuando te deje en la puerta solo tuve que caminar un poco más allá cuando entre estaba emmett allí pero lo que no me esperaba es que estuviera con 4 chicos mas haciendo una comilona estaba todo lleno de comida mientras él seguía comiendo y los demás ya estaban exhaustos, les dije que se fueran_

__chicos esto termino, pueden irse_

__gracias-dijeron a coro mientras se levantaban del piso y se iban_

_Por supuesto el tonto de emmett ni cuenta se había dado de que los chicos ya no estaban asi que le dije que ordenara y fuera a dormir ya que había comido mucho_

__y tú quien eres güerita, flacucha, me enoje mucho ya que quien se creía él para hablarme así, hasta que empezó a retarme a quien comía mas y acepte comenzamos a comer a mi no me pasaba nada pero el ya había comido antes así que de pronto se desmayo no sabía qué hacer y pesaba mucho así que lo tome para ir a dejarlo a su habitación y traer ayuda pero justo tu llamaste_

__rose? Hola- dijiste tú_

__mmm…bella-yo solo pude contestar eso ya que tenia a emmett encima mío prácticamente ya que lo llevaba a su habitación_

__rose, que pasa-dijiste eso pero el teléfono se me había caído y emmett se estaba tambaleando mientras yo gritaba_

__ay ay, luego no se qué dijiste ya que el teléfono estaba botado lo único que atina a decir fue mañana nos vemos te llamo y corte con el pie, luego de eso ayude a emmett y no fue necesario llamar a nadie ya que despertó y tomo una cosas raras y se mejoro, pero igual lo tuve que cuidar hasta ayer que me llamaste_

_Fin Del flash back_

_whoa! , Pero porque Edward dijo que era insaciable?

_lo es pero con la comida

_ahora entiendo todo, pero lo del estado físico?

_emmett me conto que siempre le pasa lo del desmayo cuando come así, así que siempre tienen que llevarlo a su habitación y como pesa demasiado requiere de mucha fuerza

_que día tuviste no?

_si pero emmett es tan dulce

_jejeje enamorada?

_no bells, pero mejor vamos donde Alice ya sabes cómo es ella

_vamos

Llegamos rápidamente y Edward me rodeo con sus brazos, mientras los chicos comentaban, dios griego dijo

_lo siento chicos pero tenemos que irnos, cierto bella pregunto con una complicidad en los ojos

_eh claro, por supuesto, adiós chico

_adiós

_que fue eso, por que querías que saliéramos

_no lo sé fue un impulso

_quieres ir a clases?

_no, no me apetece

_pero, si nos descubren seguro nos castigan

_no te preocupes te mostrare un lugar

Nos fuimos corriendo para que no nos descubriera, íbamos de la mano mientras pasábamos las canchas de tenis, futbol y junto a esta ultima había una pequeña plaza abandonada

_esto es propiedad del instituto?

_claro, pero nadie nunca viene

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un precioso prado con muchas flores, arboles y un arrollo que fluía un poco mas allá era realmente hermoso

_te gusta-susurro Edward muy cerca de mi oído

_mucho, es bellísimo

_ven vamos a sentarnos

Nos tumbamos en el césped mirando hacia el cielo, estuvimos mucho tiempo sumido en un silencio que era bastante acogedor

_en que piensas-pregunto Edward mientras se volteaba hacia mí

_en que el silencio es acogedor-dije mientras me volteaba hacia el

_bella te molesta si yo te…, no olvídalo

_no dilo

_es que… te molestaría si yo te…beso, cobrando el trato

Cuando dijo aquello un pequeño sonrojo salió de mi algo común no?

_no pero porque lo preguntas, no es el primer beso que me das

_si pero es especial, puedo?

Asentí mientras Edward tomaba delicadamente mi cara entre sus manos y fue acortando la distancia, cerré los ojos y sentí como sus labios tocaban los míos y se moldaban perfectamente, comenzó a mover sus labios dando paso a un beso lleno de ternura pero luego se transformo en algo apasionado que emanaba de las dos parte sentí como pedía permiso para entrar y gustosa lo accedí sintiendo como su lengua recorría todas mi boca, las manos de Edward bajaron a mi cintura y las mías subieron a su cabello esto se estaba saliendo de control pero en ese momento Edward mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que saliera un gemido que no pude evitar, sus manos ahora se encontraban bajo me blusa tocando mi espalda cuando sentimos un ruido y nos incorporamos rápidamente viendo aun la lujuria en sus ojos

_sígueme-susurro con sus ojos en mi yo solo pude asentir salimos corriendo y mientras cruzábamos las canchas me di que ya debería ser muy tarde porque se encendieron las mangueras dejándonos todos mojados y justo en ese momento

_Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan a mi oficina ahora

Nos volteamos y allí estaba la Srta. Dashwood con el ceño fruncido haciendo que sus cejas se juntasen y formaran una gran ceja peluda parecida a una oruga, fuimos a su oficina y allí estuvimos bastante tiempo escuchando una perorata sobre el comportamiento y a cumplir un castigo de una semana de trabajos forzados luego de eso salimos rápidamente para que no nos siguiera dando castigo

_no la soporto!-grito Edward mientras entrabamos a la habitación

_tranquilo no pasa nada

_bella lo siento yo te metí en esto

_no, no importa y ahora vamos a cambiarnos porque si no, nos enfermaremos

_está bien

Cuando estuve en mi habitación, reflexione los hechos y me pregunte porque la Srta. Dashwood odiaba tanto a Edward eso se le notaba a leguas en como lo miraba con odio puro, pero el sonido de una puerta me saco de mi ensoñación

_pase

_quieres comer algo-pregunto Edward

_no voy a ver televisión y luego me iré a dormir

_está bien te acompaño y que quieres ver?

_cualquier cosa menos de terror-dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala

_pero a mí me encantan

_me niego rotundamente

_a si, siempre puedo obligarte

_como?

_mejor corre Swan

Salí corriendo, mientras Edward me perseguía-no me alcanzaras!!-grite mientras me reía salte el sillón pero mi torpeza se hizo presente y me caí y como si fuera poco lleve a Edward conmigo

_te pille-dijo

_y que me vas a hacer-de pronto comenzó a hacer me cosquillas

_no, para!!!

_porque?-y yo empecé a hacerle cosquillas también

_no tu para, jajá, estábamos gritando tan fuerte que tocaron nuestra puerta

_que está pasando aquí?-grito la señora Dashwood mientras golpeaba la puerta, nos paramos y abrimos la puerta rápidamente

_que paso aquí?

_nada porque lo dice-pregunto Edward

_y esos gritos

_eh eh eh-edward estaba tartamudeando?

_era la televisión-me apresure a decir

_y porque está apagada?-inquirió

_porque la apagamos cuando llamo a la puerta-comento mi compañero

_está bien, pero mañana después de clases en mi oficina para cumplir sus castigos

_si Srta. Dashwood-respondimos al unísono

Cuando se fue, nos sentamos en el sillón y realmente estaba ofuscada esa señora nos odiaba

_perdón-dijo Edward

_porque lo dices, no me has hecho nada

_te ganaste el odio de ya sabes quien solo por estar conmigo

_realmente eso no me preocupa, siempre estoy en problemas

_suenas como yo

_jajá

_segura que no te importa

_si segura, si tu estas conmigo en el castigo

_siempre

_me voy a dormir, mañana se ve como un día largo

_pero conmigo

_si contigo, buenas noches-le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a dormir, apague la luz y sentí como me iba al mundo de los sueños

Conseguí levantarme temprano, me vestí rápidamente y salí para mi sorpresa Edward no estaba allí vi la hora y eran las ocho y treinta ya era tarde así que decidí entrar a su habitación era muy diferente a como me la imaginaba tenía muchos libros y CD y allí estaba el acostado sobre su almohada y con el pelo revuelto a lo que viniste me recordó mi conciencia

_Edward-dije mientras lo sacudía, Edward-esta vez grite

_mmm, Edward despierta ya!-grite

_que pasa, bella que haces aquí?

_te quedaste dormido, apúrate llegamos tarde

_voy, espérame afuera

_está bien

Lo espere en la sala vi el reloj y faltaban 15 minutos y aun no salía, pero de pronto su puerta se abrió y allí estaba tan hermoso como siempre

_vamos-me urgió

_si pero quedan solo 15 minutos

_confías en mí

_en teoría

_súbete a mi espalda

_que?

_solo hazlo

_está bien-subí a su espalda y comenzó a correr a todo lo que da, llegamos justo a las nueve a la clase de biología pero la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado

_Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan llegan tarde

_pero si aun son las nueve-dije al borde de estallar

_no me grite y los dos a mi oficina-dijo la señora Dashwood

La seguimos a su oficina y Edward tuvo que sostenerme ya que si no lo hacía hubiera saltado encima de ella ah como la odiaba!

_bien señores no les basto su castigo, bueno ahora a parte de su castigo estarán 3 fines de semana sin salir del establecimiento y si los vuelvo a descubrir en algo malo su castigo será mucho peor así que váyanse están retrasados a su clase. Nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestra clase de biología el señor banner solo se limito a decir que entráramos y nos calláramos, ninguno de los dos hablo yo porque estaba demasiado ofuscada y el quizás porque estaba igual que yo, la clase termino y nos dirigimos a historia

_bella esto tiene que acabar

_que cosa?

_nuestra amistad

_que?-me pare en seco para mirarlo

_tienes muchos problemas y todos por mi culpa

_Edward te dije que no me importa

_pero bella

_ay Edward, si no quieres ser mi amigo o estar conmigo búscate una mejor escusa-luego de eso me fui me dolía bastante haber sido una tonta quizás el ni siquiera quería nada conmigo, me dirigí a historia y puse mi mayor atención para olvidarme de todo, cuando la clase termino me fui a español sin tomarlo en cuenta, pero de pronto alguien tomo mi brazo y me acorralo contra los casilleros y adivinen quien era?, si el chico de ojos color esmeralda y pelo cobrizo

_escúchame Isabella Swan

_que quieres, suéltame

_te voy a dejar las cosas bien en claro, lo que te dije no tiene nada que ver contigo, claro que quiero ser tu amigo y me gustas mucho

_y?

_y yo te traigo problemas mira como estamos por tu culpa

_haber Edward Cullen, en primer lugar yo estoy aquí en este internado y no es precisamente por ser un ángel, segundo si estoy castigada es mi problema yo me lo busco y tercero también me gustas

_en serio?  
_claro tonto y no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso nunca mas

_está bien, no mas castigos por hoy, de acuerdo?

_de acuerdo, vamos

_vamos

Fuimos a español y puse mucha atención mientras la profesora explicaba, cuando termino la clase ya era hora de comer así que con Edward nos dirigimos a la cafetería allí ya se encontraban nuestros amigos dejamos nuestras cosas y fuimos por la comida, cogí una ensalada y una limonada mientras que Edward cogió una pizza y una soda, cuando pagamos nos fuimos a sentar con nuestros amigos

_hola chicos-dijo Alice

_hola, como ha sido tu primer día de clases

_excelente y el suyo

_agotador-respondió Edward mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

_chicos debemos salir este fin de semana de compras-grito Alice

_claro-dijo rose

_por mí no hay problema-esta vez fue emmett

_lo siento pero no puedo-dije

_porque?-pregunto un tanto enojada

Pero justo tocaron el timbre así que rápidamente salí de allí junto a Edward, las clases pararon rápidamente y cuando dieron las 3 fuimos a la oficina de la Srta. Dashwood para saber nuestro castigo, resultado limpiar todas las ventanas de las aulas que usábamos estuvimos así hasta que dieron las siete aun nos faltaban limpiar mas ventanas pero teníamos toda la semana, así que fuimos a la cafetería y nos encontramos en el camino a Ángela y Ben unos compañeros de nuestra clase se veían muy tímidos pero ni deberían de serlo si no porque estarían aquí, cuando llegamos a allí saque rápidamente mi comida ya que tenía mucha hambre y estaba bastante cansada

_que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos?-pregunto Alice mientras nos sentábamos

_estudiando-se apresuro a contestar Edward

_hacer tareas y dormir-explique por mi parte

_y porque no pueden salir el sábado-inquirió emmett

_porque llega mi auto y necesito estar aquí para recibirlo-explique

_y yo la acompañare-dijo Edward, eso era lo que se nos ocurrió para encubrir que estábamos castigados

_chicos eh escuchado que llegara un chico nuevo-dijo rose cambiando de tema

_espero que sea lindo-dije sacando un gruñido de Edward

_lo será puedo verlo-esta vez fue Alice

_tú y tus súper predicciones "la vidente allie"-dijo emmett carcajeándose

_y lo veo muy unido a tu bella

_a mi?-pregunte desconcertada

_lo dudo-susurro Edward con el ceño fruncido

Era muy tierno cuando se ponía celoso, pero que relación tendría yo con el chico nuevo, que raro es que acaso seria más que un amigo, no lo creo, pero quien sería el chico nuevo?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Muchas gracias por las alertas, los favoritos, los review no puedo creer que ya tengo 21 review los adoro y gracias.**

**en este capitulo queda claro lo de rose para los mal pensados que creian otra cosaa, espero subir pronto**

**bye!!!**

**Marie Sellory**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:crepusculo no es mio, lamentablemente tampoco lo es edward y esta historia salio de mi loca cabeza**

**este capitulo va decicado a quienes le atinaron en sus predicciones, son una Alice en proceso, espero que lo disfruten**

6. El chico nuevo

Había pasado la semana de castigo no más vidrios, pero aun nos quedaban los fines de semana con Edward habíamos decidido no meternos en más problemas para así no tener más castigos y también hacer las cosas con mucho más cuidado. Estábamos en la cafetería, platicando mientras comíamos estábamos los mismos de siempre aunque ahora se había agregado el chicle de Mike, Ben y Ángela el primero solo por interés ya que no pasaba día sin que me pidiera salir con el y como siempre yo respondía un no rotundo secundado por las amenazas de Edward

_bella en que piensas-pregunto Ángela que estaba sentada junto a su novio ben

_nada en particular-respondí rápidamente

_bella!, este fin de semana iremos si o si al centro comercial de Seattle-dijo una exasperada Alice

_lo siento Alice pero bella no podrá ir-se apresuro en contestar Edward por mi

_porque no?, ya nos viene con el mismo cuento desde la semana pasada-esta vez fue emmett

_porque con bella quedamos en un acuerdo, nuestra habitación es un chiquero y debemos de limpiarla-invento Edward, me sorprendía con la facilidad mentía yo lo hacía pero nunca tan bien como el

_estoy segura que me mienten-dijo el duendecillo

_bella como el sábado ordenaras tu habitación con cullen, quieres salir conmigo el domingo?-dijo el chicle Mike

_lo siento pero tengo tarea-respondí

_lastima-dijo este con un cierto tono de pena

Me quede pensando que castigo tendríamos que cumplir para el fin de semana, quizás lavar platos, barrer quien sabe

_bella vamos-susurró mi compañero muy bajito para que nadie le ollera

Yo solo asentí y tome mi bolso y la bandeja para ir a votar la basura, cuando salí por la puerta Edward no tardo en aparecer junto a mí

_vamos a tener que inventar algo más creíble para la próxima vez que Alice te invite a salir

_pienso lo mismo, tu hermana en lo único que piensa es en ropa, creo que le falta un novio-comente carcajeándome

_el duendecillo con novio?, pobre del que sea el novio-dijo Edward

_jajá

_que te parece si vemos una película, mañana es sábado y nuestro turno de castigo comienza hasta el medio día-dijo mi compañero con una gran sonrisa

_me parece, pero que vamos a ver?, ya no nos quedan películas buena

_creo que jamie tiene algunas

_Jamie, quien es él?-pregunte

_un amigo es nuevo pero mientras más lo conozco mas amigos nos hacemos-dijo Edward con una sonrisa

_bien que te parece que tú consigue las películas, y yo me encargo de la comida-dije

_bien, pero llega a la habitación cuando yo te diga voy a preparar todo-dijo mi compañero

_bien estaré en la habitación de Alice envíame un mensaje para poder ir-dije mientras me iba en una dirección contraria a la de Edward

Decidí que una pizza estaría bien, así que me dirigí al sector de la comida y compre dos pizzas italianas, también compre dos sodas como estaba un poco antojada decidí comprar un pastel de chocolate con fresas ya que es mi favorito fui a la tienda y pague todo, tome las bolsas y fui a la habitación de Alice ya que desde que llego no eh podido hablar bien con ella, cuando ya iba cerca de la habitación sentí una risas muy fuertes que como suponía venían de la habitación de Alice, toque la puerta y me abrió una dundecilla muy feliz por lo demás

_bella!!, tengo un compañero mira-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para entrar

Cuando lo vi era bastante alto, de piel blanca y con pelo rubio bastante desordenado y por lo demás un poco largo aunque no tanto como mi hermano, cuando se volteo no lo podía creer

_el chico nuevo eres, tu?-dije llena de desconcierto

_bella!!

_jasper!!-corrí hacia él y me lance a abrazarlo-tanto tiempo, dónde estabas?

_bellita, te extrañe, si mucho tiempo y estaba por ahí recorriendo el mundo hasta que mis padres por culpa de los tuyos decidieron enviarme aquí aunque no se ve tan malo después de todo-dijo mientras observaba a Alice

_cuidado con mi amiga, eh te conozco y prácticamente tu eres un playboy

_por favor prima, ya me rehabilite de esa etapa

_espero, porque o si no te mato

_por favor paren de hablar de mi si yo estoy aquí!!-grito Alice

_lo siento-respondimos al unísono

_sé que esto ya se ve claro, se conocen pero cómo?-pregunto Alice

_somos primos-dijo jasper

_ya veo-dijo esta pensativa

Estuvimos conversando por varios minutos más, jasper me conto que hizo bastantes locuras en estos meses que no lo vi, todo era perfecto lo malo que como él era mayor no iría con nosotros estábamos entretenidas escuchando sus locuras cuando me llego el tan ansiado mensaje de Edward

_bueno chicos, me voy-informe mientras me paraba

_pero bella no nos vemos desde hace mucho

_lo sé pero debo irme, te prometo que luego vengo a hablar contigo

_promesa-dijo este con cara de niño

_promesa, pero ahora debo irme adiós

_adios-dijieron los dos

Salí de la habitación de los chicos y prácticamente me fui corriendo iba subiendo las escaleras, cuando llegue a nuestro piso choque contra un gran muro, cuando subí la vista allí estaba emmett mirándome con una gran sonrisa

_lo siento hermanita-dijo, que me digiera hermanita ya era común en él y era algo que no me molestaba

_podrías ayudarme, no?-dije

_claro lo siento-dijo mientras me levantaba del piso

_porque ibas tan apurado?-pregunte, el solo se limito a correr y grito

_rose me va a matar!!

Después de ese incidente bastante gracioso por lo demás llegue a mi habitación y abrí la puerta todo estaba ordenado los cojines, sofás y las cortinas estaban corridas

_te demoraste-dijo Edward mientras aparecía detrás de mí dándome un gran susto

_me asustaste-dije con la mano en el corazón

_lo siento, pero porque la demora?

_lo que pasa es que llego el chico nuevo-comente para ver su reacción

_y cómo es?-pregunto

_mmm…alto, musculoso, de cabello rubio y muy lindo diría-dije tratando de hacerlo enojar

_a si?, vamos iré a conocerlo-dijo mientras iba saliendo

_no, vamos Edward íbamos a ver la película, no?

_está bien dame la comida y siéntate mientras la pongo

_ok

Edward puso la película y para mi sorpresa era más rápido mas furioso, amaba esa película sobre todo por que adoraba los autos aunque no tanto como rose, claro ella es la maestra de las ruedas ese era su apodo cuando nuestro temas trataban de autos, Edward se veía bastante entusiasmado era lindo verlo así parecía un niño con su juguete nuevo, además tenía un poco de chocolate en l comisura de los labios, culpa de mi pastel que para mi sorpresa también era su favorito

_que me ves?-pregunto en un tono burlón

_na-na-nada-dije mientras me sonrojaba

_tengo hambre, vamos a la cafetería-dijo Edward

_pero la película aun no termina-dije distraída

_bella termino hace 10 minutos, en que mundo estas?-dijo riéndose

_está bien vamos a comer, comilón, no te basto con lo que traje que por lo demás te lo comiste todo tu?-dije riéndome de el

_creo que tengo la lombriz solitaria-dijo mientras se palmeaba el estomago

_vamos portador de la lombriz solitaria-dije mientras abría la puerta

Luego de nuestras bromas salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la cafetería era temprano así que aun no llegaban todos lo alumnos, cuando entramos nuestros amigos estaban allí incluyendo a mi primo

_hola chicos-dijo Edward mientras se sentaba junto a emmett

_mira el chico nuevo-dijo emmett mientras apuntaba a jasper

Jasper vio a Edward y se paro rápidamente igual que Edward y se abrazaron mutuamente mientras reían

_Edward!!-grito mi primo

_jasper!!-dijo mi dios griego

_como se conocen-pregunto rose

_me creerías si te digo que jasper me indujo al mal camino-dijo Edward mientras se reía y palmeaba su hombro

_guau que haces aquí?

_mis padres se cansaron de mi y e enviaron, todo por la culpa de bella

_ey no es mi culpa-dije riéndome

_bella?-pregunto Edward dudoso

_si es mi prima

_tu prima, quien lo diría-comento mi compañero mientras reía

_de que te ríes cullen

_es solo que me preguntaba si jasper te enseño a ser una chica mala-dijo entre risas

_jajá-dije sarcásticamente

_oye tengo una idea-comento Cullen

_que pasa cerebrito-pregunto Em estallando en risas

_con bella estábamos viendo una película, quieren unirse?

_claro-respondió jazz

_me uno solo si es de terror-dijo rose

_no te preocupes lo es-dijo Edward

Comimos en silencio y quedamos acordado de que los chicos serian discretos a la hora de salir de sus habitaciones para no ser descubiertos y así castigados, así terminamos y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando entramos Edward me acorralo contra la puerta y dijo

_con que rubio y musculoso todo un bombón

_que dices-comente tratando de evadir el tema

_por favor bella sabes de lo que hablo

_y tu Edward sabes que jasper no es de mi tipo

_a no?

_no lo prefiero de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes

_es bueno saberlo-luego de eso se iba acercando peligrosamente a mi labios pero como aquel momento no estaba de su lado tocaron la puerta, abrimos y allí estaban los chicos, y rapidamente nos acomodamos

_y cuál es la película?-pregunto Em

_silent Hill-dijo Edward

_acomódense-dijo la duendecillo mientras se acomodaba muy cerca de mi primo, no perdía el tiempo no?

_primita creo que no deberías ver la película

_y porque no jasperin?-inquirí

_porque te conozco y eres muy miedosa querida-dijo mientras reía

_soy lo bastante fuerte como para ver una película de terror-dije bastante segura aunque sabía que me asustaría

_esperemos-dijo emmett mientras reía

_ok la película va a empezar cállense-dijo Edward

Edward vino a sentarse junto a mí en el sofá, hasta el momento nada tan aterrador había pasado, hasta que llegaron los primeros 20 minutos de la película y todo cambio estaba tan asustada que saltaba por cualquier cosa, por suerte Edward estaba junto a mi dándome palabras de ánimo y acariciando mi cabello, pero lo que más me conforto es que no era la única ya que Alice tiritaba al igual que rose, emmett se escondía bajo el cabello de rose y jasper hacia como que veía pero en realidad miraba hacia otro lado, todos eran unos miedoso y se burlaban de mi, por favor?. Después de mis plegarias la película termino y los chicos se fueron con cuidado para no ser descubiertos

_deberíamos ir a dormir es tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo forzado-dije mientras bostezaba

_está bien, buenas noches-y con eso dicho cada uno se fue a su habitación me puse la pijama y me a coste, la noches estaba muy oscura y tenía miedo las imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza hasta que algo hizo chillar mi ventana haciendo de saltar de la cama

_qui-qui-quien anda ahí?, AH!!!

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews me emocionan, espero que le haya gustado y mil disculpas por la tardanza ya saben colegio, tareas blablabla**

**espero subir pronto, dejen review plisss **

**bye!!!  
**

**Marie Sellory**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:crepusculo ni edward son mios, solo esta loca historia producto de mi cerebro**

* * *

7. Los preparativos

_qui-qui quien esta ahí-volví a repetir

Rallos esto me pasaba por ver películas de terror a esa hora de la noche, realmente no sabia lo que era pero debía de ser valiente y mantenerme allí pasase lo que pasase, de pronto la ventana comenzó a abrirse rápidamente y lo que parecia una mano se asomo, no podía, ser mis sueños se estaban cumpliendo estaba entrando un fantasma por mi habitación o peor un violador en serie, tome un bate que tenia bajo mi cama preparada para golpear a lo que fuera eso, y de pronto esa cosa salto sobre mi

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-grite tan fuerte que Edward vino rápidamente a mi habitación

_bella, que pasa?-pregunto pero cuando me miro comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que se callo al piso

_ey esto no es divertido-dije mientras intentaba sacarme al cochino gato que había entrado por mi ventana y se había lanzado a mi cabello quedándose así enredado

_lo siento, pero que hace un gato en tu cabello a esta hora?-pregunto mientras se paraba y sacaba al gasto de allí

_entro por mi habitación, más bien por la ventana

_OK, como tu amigo el felino se fue creo que me iré a dormir, buenas noches-dijo mientras se iba

Diablos que estupida me siento, todo esto por el gato, pero tampoco debo de negar que fue terrorífico además era negro, decidí no darle mas vuelta al asunto e irme a dormir apague las luces y tranque la ventana para no tener mas percances con gatos, cuando ya habían pasado 15 minutos y no podía conciliar el sueño sentí un ruido

_miau

_que diablos!-exclame

Me levante y vi Por la ventana y allí estaba el maldito gato juraría que me había sonreído y guiñado un ojo esto se estaba pasando de lo normal así que me fui literalmente corriendo a la habitación de Edward

_Edward despierta-dije mientras le sacudía, hace tan poco se había ido a dormir y ya estaba como un oso en hibernación

_mmm…bella?-pregunto soñoliento-que pasa?

_tengo miedo, puedo…dormir contigo

Solo se limito a dejarme un espacio en su cama, me acosté y el me abraso por la espalda, cerré los ojos y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo

Me despertó la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas que estaban semi abiertas, abrí los ojos y allí estaba Edward dormido con una expresión de tranquilidad en su cara, pase mis dedos por su nariz, labios. Pómulos y sus ojos

_hola-dije cuando me había dado cuenta de que había despertado

_es reconfortante estar contigo, pero

_pero que?

_hubiera preferido que estuvieras sin ropa

_Edward eres un pervertido, no cambias-exclame mientras le pegaba en el hombro

_recuerda solo es una broma, además bella necesito decirte algunas cosas

_que pasa Edward?-dije un poco preocupada

_mira yo soy muy malo con esto pero, tu realmente me gustas, no te voy a negar que eh estado con otras mujeres pero no en el ámbito que tu crees, y siento por primera vez que tu me gustas nunca le había dicho esto a nadie pero quiero que nos conozcamos mas y poder ser algo mas en el futuro

No podía creer Edward me estaba confesando sus sentimientos mas puros, dentro de mi estaba que explotaba de felicidad, como alguien así puede ser tan lindo, solo me limite a sonreírle y tome su cara entre mis manos mientras lo acercaba hacia mi cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios junto a los míos, fue un beso dulce, sin demora nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente este era mi lugar feliz sin lugar a duda

_te quiero bella-dijo después de separar nuestro labios por falta de aire

_yo también, pero me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre, pero hoy es nuestro ultimo fin de semana de castigo y si no vamos ya sabes que pasara-dije mientras me levantaba

_tienes razón, pero quiero decirte algo sin que te ofendas

_dime-dije un poco insegura

_aun no quiero que los chicos sepan que entre nosotros hay algo ya sabes como es alice

_te entiendo será un secreto hasta que seamos algo mas

_no lo dudes

_bueno me voy a cambiar hasta el rato-dije mientras salía de su habitación

Fui a mi habitación y me vestí lo más rápido posible, tome mis jeans desgastados de color negro, mis botas y una camiseta de color azul sobre ella me puse mi anorak ya que afuera llovía y Salí tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a nuestro castigo, después de una tarde extenuante de barrer, secar y lavar y de las estupidas insinuaciones de Tanya hacia mi Edward además con una caída pudimos salir de nuestro penúltimo día de trabajo

_bella recuerda que solo falta 1 semana para tu cumpleaños-comento mientras entrábamos a nuestra habitación

_si y eso que?-pregunte

_recuerdas que te dije que te haría una fiesta?

_si, lo recuerdo, lo harás?-pregunte

_por supuesto pero necesito tu ayuda y la de los chicos

_y en que ayudo?

_llama a todos incluyendo a Ángela, Ben y Jaime y por supuesto excluyendo a mike y a tanya

_OK, le digo que vengan?-pregunte mientras el se limito asentir

Mientras llamaba a todos incluyendo a Jaime el amigo nuevo de Edward que se escuchaba muy divertido por le teléfono Edward trajo un mapa, su portátil y un cuaderno

_para que es todo esto-pregunte mientras cortaba la llamada

_ya lo veras, solo espera pacientemente

Al cabo de 10 minutos sentí como tocaban la puerta Edward la abrió rápidamente y para mi sorpresa era Jaime, era de gran estatura pero no más que emmett tenía el cabello liso y le llegaba hasta las orejas tapando así su frente su cabello era de color negro azabache como alice, su piel era blanca y el color de sus ojos era entre gris y azul era bastante guapo pero no tanto como mi Edward

_hola bella, yo soy Jaime el amigo de este loco-dijo mientras apuntaba a Edward y este se reía

_hola, Edward a hablado mucho de ti

_jaja lo creo esta obsesionado conmigo-dijo mientras se reía y Edward le golpeaba la cabeza

_ey hermano es un broma, no a la violencia-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Edward solo rodó los ojos y fue a abrir la puerta, Jaime se sentó junto a mi y me sonrío

_hola chicos-dijo emmett mientras entraba seguido por rose, Ben y Ángela

_hola grandulon-dije mientras agitaba mi mano

_hola emmett-dijo Jaime

_hola desaparecido hace mucho que no te veía-dijo este mientras se sentaba

_tuve mucha tarea y castigos, ya sabes la Srta. Dashwood me odia al igual que Edward

_tienes razón esa señora no se cansa de hacernos la vida imposible

_bueno chicos lamento interrumpir su conversación pero no nos conocemos-dijo rose mientras miraba a Jaime y le sonreía si no supiera que esta vuelta loca por emmett sabría que esto es una venganza

_bueno ellos son rose, ben y Ángela-dije rápidamente

_hola-dijo Jaime con una sonrisa

_bueno por que nos llamaste-pregunto ben

_debemos esperar a alice y jasper y les diremos-dijo mi acompañante

Justo en ese momento y como si fuéramos escuchados llego alice con jasper

_hola chicos lamento la demora-se disculpo alice

Jaime que estaba junto a mi literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta cuando vio a alice hasta se podría decir que sus ojos brillaban, así que decidí darle un empujón además alice era soltera no?

_bueno para los que no lo conocen el es Jaime un amigo de Edward, ellos son jasper mi primo y alice la hermana de tu amigo

_mucho gusto-dijo mientras jasper mientras fruncía el ceño ya que Jaime estaba junto alice mientras este besaba su mano

_Edward nunca me dijiste que tuvieras una hermana tan bonita-dijo

_hola mucho gusto-dijo alice con un sonrojo muy notorio

OH no pensó mi fueron interno aquí se acaba de formar un triangulo amoroso, ahora quien ganaría no lo se

_bueno chicos siéntense-dijo Edward que al parecer se había dado cuenta del tenso momento

_y bien para que nos llamaste-dijo jasper mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de alice

_bueno como saben en una semana mas será el cumpleaños de bella-comento mientras se dirigía a mi y me daba una sonrisa-y le dije que haríamos una fiesta

_y necesitamos ayuda-concluí

_claro, que tierno comento rose-mientras me daba una sonrisa

_estamos contigo-dijo ben mientras tomaba la mano de su novia

_no hay duda hermano estoy contigo-dijo jasper

_por supuesto que si-dijo Jaime

_y tu alice?-pregunte

_por favor eso no se pregunta por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa

_bien, aquí rengo un mapa de la escuela, alguien sugiere el lugar?- pregunto mi dios griego

_yo!!-dije rápidamente

_cual es ese bella?-pregunto mi primo

_podemos hacerlo en tu claro Edward

_buena idea

_donde esta eso?-pregunto rose

_eso se lo diremos en seguida pero necesito algunas cosas ante de dar el lugar

_cuales?-pregunto Ben

_luces ese es un sector donde no hay electricidad así que necesitamos un generador

_mi padre es dueño de una fábrica de electricidad, yo puedo conseguirlo-dijo Ben

_bien, también necesitamos las mesas y la decoración

_yo puedo con la decoración y emmett me ayuda con las cosas pesadas-dijo alice mientras emmett asentía

_yo me encargare de la comida, ya que mi madre suministra la comida la internado-dijo Ángela

_yo los tragos-dijo mi primo

_esta bien tenemos todo listo-dijo Edward

_no aun falta algo-dijo Jaime

_que cosa-pregunto jasper con el ceño fruncido

_como haremos para que no nos descubran?-pregunto este

_tengo una idea-dijo Ángela

_dínosla-la incite a seguir

_como mi madre es la chef del internado y yo a veces ayudo, podríamos ponerle somníferos en la comida de los profesores así se dormirían y podríamos salir de noche-concluyo

_guau muy buen plan Ángela-halago Jaime

_excelente-concluyo Edward, tu podrías ayudarla Jaime

_claro

_bien eso es todo pues nos vamos-dijo jasper mientras se paraba y arrastraba a alice de allí

_adiós-dijo Jaime mientras seguía a alice

_adiós-dijeron los demás mientras se iban

_mañana aquí a las cinco para afinar detalles!!-grito Edward mientras todos salían

_Jaime es un chico muy simpático, pero creo que jasper no lo aprecio

_creo que se formo un triangulo amoroso-dijo Edward

_que te parece si vemos televisión-pregunte

_esta bien

Prendimos la televisión y pusimos una serie llamada_"the ex list"_ era muy entretenida y la protagonista se llamaba como yo, pero termino y comenzaron lo simpson así que comenzamos a verlos

_gracias-dije

_porque?-pregunto un sorprendido Edward

_por preocuparte por mi cumpleaños

_de nada, además recuerda te quiero

_yo igual, mente maestra

_mente maestra?-pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja

_claro te manejaste como todo un profesional

_jaja chica cumpleañera

Después de varias bromas películas y besos furtivos dieron las doce y nos fuimos cada uno a su respectiva habitación, caí rápidamente en el sueño_" comencé a soñar con fideos persiguiéndome, la salsa quería comerme-no aléjate de mi!!-gritaba cuando los fideos estaban por atraparme llego Edward con un gran cuchillo…esperen un cuchillo? Con el comenzó a cortar todos los fideos y a liberarme de este luego de eso me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo en su caballo de apio"_ creo que limpiar tantos platos de la cafetería me estaba haciendo mal luego de eso no soñé mas

**EPOV**

Estaba en mi habitación recostado viendo el techo, me alegraba mucho poder hacerle la fiesta a bella, se sentía bien y por un momento mi mente olvidaba todos los problemas que tenia, olvidaba la furia que me arremetía contra mi padres y ya no pensaba en hacer cosas estupidas si no en hacer feliz a la niña que lamentablemente me robaba el sueño, pero no podía estar enamorado, me gustaba la quería, pero amor? Ese era un gran sentimiento pero mi corazón solo tenia odio _quizás ella limpie tu corazón_-susurro mi conciencia, que quería decir eso, siempre eh sabido que lo mió no era la reflexión, así que mejor me dormí en vez de seguir pensando idioteces solo recuerdo que me sumergí en le mundo de flipy, digo de los sueños

**Beep-beep**

_hola-dije mientras tomaba mi celular y botaba algunas cosas del buró

_hola dormilón-dijo una voz muy conocida al otro lado de la línea

_bella?

_si tontito

_que pasa, que hora es y porque me llamas?

_son las 12, pasa que necesito que este aquí antes de que llegue la Srta. Dashwood y se de cuenta de que no estas cumpliendo tu castigo

_UPS!! El castigo porque no me despertaste

_te veías adorable durmiendo, pero luego llamo alice y quería hablar conmigo así que no tuve tiempo

_y la Srta. Dashwood?

_aun no llega, así que apresúrate

_OK voy para allá, bye

Me vestí rápidamente, tome mi chaqueta ya que llovía y Salí corriendo ni siquiera me peine y para que decir mi cara, corrí como nunca lo había hecho cuando iba llegando vi a la Srta. Dashwood que se acercaba a la cafetería, pero hoy la suerte estaba de mi lado y un alumno la llamo ella se volteo y aproveche para entrar corriendo, me puse el delantal tome un plato y me puse junto a bella que me miraba entre divertida y asustada

_bien chicos, espero que sea su ultimo castigo- Srta. Dashwood mientras se retiraba

_Edward Casi te cacha

_lo se pero llegue-dije dedicándole una sonrisa

_ve a lavarte la cara-dijo mientras que escondía su rostro sonrojado entre su cabello

_voy

Me lave la cara y volví junto a ella se veía realmente linda, sabia que había dicho que esto iría lento pero mis hormonas no siempre pensaban lo mismo que yo

_Edward!!-grito de pronto bella

_eh, que pasa

_enjuaga lo platos, por favor-pidió

_esta bien

Enjuague pero no podía sacarme a bella de la cabeza es que quizás estaba enamorado? No eso no podía ser, de pronto sentí que alguien me mojaba la cara

_que rallos?! Bella!

_lo siento Edward-dijo mientras se mordía el labio a caso no sabia que eso era una tentación

_lo siento, pero me las pagaras

La Salí persiguiendo con una esponja con jabón en la mano

_lo siento Edward-dijo mientras corría y no veía la puerta en su camino

_bella la puerta, esta dio tan rápido la vuelta que no alcanzo a parar y choco contra la puerta dándome a mi menos tiempo para hacerlo y cayendo sobre ella cuando me di cuenta de lo sucedido nuestras bocas estaban muy separadas por escasos 2 centímetros, tome delicadamente su cara entre mis manos y acorte la distancia que nos separaba y la bese con amor, si con amor, pasión, lujuria y ternura nuestros labios se movían cada vez mas rápido, bella mordió mi labio inferior que me hizo soltar un gemido, delinee con la punta de mi lengua su labio haciendo que ella rápidamente abriera su boca dejándome así explorarla, nos faltaba el aire, nos separamos pero solo de su boca ya que yo segui recorriendo su cuello saco mi delantal y yo el de ella, y tome su pierna y ella aprovecho para rodearme con ellas, desabrocho mi camisa torpemente la ayude y me la saque mientras yo le sacaba su sudadera dejándola solo con un brazier de color azul

_Edward, nuestras…habitación-dijo entre gemidos y suspiros

_estamos mu-muy lejos

_la bodega-dijo mientras me daba un beso mas apasionado que el anterior yo ya no daba mas

_Edward, tengo todo listo para la…UPS! Lo siento- dijo Ben mientras se iba

Con bella nos quedamos literalmente pasmados así que me puse rápidamente la camisa y encare a ben mientras bella se ponía su sudadera y se escondía detrás de mí

_lo siento chicos-dijo un ben muy apenado

_no te preocupes pero prometes no decirlo a nadie?

_lo prometo-dijo mientras se iba

Rápidamente me gire y vi a un bella que parecía un semáforo, cambiaba de color rápidamente

_bella…yo

_no Edward yo

_shh déjame hablar, si bien no se que hubiera pasado si ben no llegaba no me arrepiento y tu?-pregunte mientras alzaba su rostro

_claro que no tonto, pero si ben no hubiera llegado no me hubiera detenido-dijo mientras se volvía a sonrojar

_recuerda esto debe ir lento aunque a veces no querremos hacerlo

_esta bien, entiendo ahora debo de irme podrías seguir tu?-pregunto con una sonrisa

_pero bella solo faltan 3 platos, donde vas?-pregunte un poco celoso

_sorpresa-dijo mientras se iba

Ay!!-grite en mi fuero interno esa chica era todo lo que pedía, loca, bella , adorable, rebelde y me atraía como si fuera un imán, pero diablos yo no podía enamorarme no era correcto hacer sufrir a bella con todos mis problemas, pero quizás llegue otro chico y te la quite dijo mi conciencia, no eso si que no lo permitiría prefiero enamorarme que o perderla, espero que lo cumplas idiota-dijo mi conciencia esto es raro estoy hablando con mi conciencia creo que me volví loco

_Edward

_ah, que paso bella?, pensé que te irías-sin mi concluyo mi mente

_no seas tonto era una broma para que tu lavaras los platos

_pequeña tramposa

_lo siento pero como ya terminaste, vamos además anda mike por allí y no quisiera encontrármelo

_te sigo

Colgué el delantal y nos fuimos a la habitación cuando ya nos acercábamos todos los chicos estaban allí, tan rápido había pasado el tiempo bueno en fin entramos y hablamos sobre nuestro proyecto

_OK díganme que tiene-pregunte

_los tragos listos-dijo jazz

_decoración excelente-dijo em

_luces cero problemas-comento ben

_la comida no se preocupen, y de los somníferos tampoco, Jaime los fue a comprar hoy-dijo áng.

_bien solo nos falta mostrarles el lugar y decidir los invitados-dijo bella

_yo puedo hacer la lista y entregar las invitaciones-dijo rose mientras sacaba un cuaderno

_bien yo mañana en el entrenamiento de fútbol les muestro el claro ya que esta cerca de allí-comente rápidamente

_OK-respondieron los chicos

_bien yo me voy, necesito hablar con Jaime-dijo áng.

_yo te sigo-dijo su novio

_esperen yo igual-dijo el duendecillo mientras saltaba e se iba

_ el deber me llama-dijo jazz mientras perseguía a mi hermana

_bueno chicos necesito salir al pueblo antes de que cierren los horarios, adiós-dijo rose

_te sigo lindura-dijo el tonto de mi primo mientras la seguía

Bueno todos se han ido iré a cambiarme dijo bella mientras se iba, yo me recosté en el sofá cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar el celular de bella

_hola-respondí solo por curiosidad

_bebe, quien eres tu?-pregunto una voz masculina

_soy Edward y tu quien eres?-pregunte

_Edward-dijo bella mientras me tendía la mano para darle su celular

_hola?-dijo y de pronto su cara se ilumino y sonrió

_bebí

Quien era es chico que la llamaba bebe y ella respondía con total calidez comencé a ponerme celoso, pero tome atención de la conversación

_vendrás a verme?

_te adoro, bye

Ahora si que explotaría quien se supone que es ese?, porque yo que supiera no tenia novio pero si estaba jugando?, no lo creo bella no es así es por eso que decidí preguntarle

_Adiós Edward-dijo mientras se iba

_espera, con quien hablabas-pregunte

_pronto lo sabrás-dijo mientras se iba a su habitación

Decidí irme a dormir y no pensar en la situación, aunque los celos me carcomían en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero si el era el novio era un idiota un cuernudo- y tu un idiota dijo mi conciencia ay!! Cállate maldita sea, maldita conciencia, me volteaba y tapaba mi cara con el cojín del sofá llevándome así al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

** Lo siento tanto la tardanza no fue intencional, si no que tenia muchas cosas en la escuela y otras tantas en la cabeza, bueno espero que les guste el capitulo que salio bastante largo por lo demas, como veran llego alguien nuevo que removera en mundo de los chicos, adema edward se confeso y por fin supimos que tiene problemas, cuales sera? tendran que esperar para saberlo.**

** este capitulo me gusto mucho por que edward se da cuanta que la quiere y se esta enamorando tambien aperece Jamie mi creacion, que por lo demas los fanes de allie y jazz no lo odien solo es un corazon enamorado en cuanto a la relacion rose y emmett no todo sera color de rosa y por ultimo quien sera el de la llamada?....muaja ya lo veran**

**Gracias por sus reviews 41 no puedo creerlo que emocion, gracias y nos vemos hasta el proximo que no demorara tanto como este**

**bye!!!**

**Marie Sellory**


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: crepusculo no es mio, lamentablemente tampoco lo es edward y esta loca historiia llego gracias a mi loco cerebro**

* * *

8. La fiesta, 1 parte

Me desperté muy temprano. Habían pasado exactamente 5 días desde la preparación de los chicos para llevar a cabo mi cumpleaños y hoy se cumplía el día, hoy era mi cumpleaños algo que no me apasionaba demasiado pero si me agradaba la idea de pasarla con Edward y mis amigos, pensé en vestirme ya que tenia clases así que comencé a elegir ropa abrigada ya que la noche anterior había llovido demasiado cuando un toque a mi puerta me interrumpió

_bella, puedo pasar-dijo Edward

_claro adelante

_feliz cumpleaños!!-dijo mientras me abrazaba

_gracias, en serio

_preparada para la noche?

_supongo

_bueno te tengo una gran noticia

_dímela, antes de que me cambie

_no hay clases

_que?, por que

_porque ayer llovió demasiado y las salas están inundadas

_bien por fin algo bueno

Ring Ring

_bella, creo que tu celular esta sonando

_bueno-dije al momento de contestar la llamada

_no puedo creerlo bebe, donde estas?

_que?! Voy para allá, adiós

_quien se supone que era?-pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido

_acompáñame-fue lo único que me limite a decir mientras salía corriendo junto a Edward

Tenia que llegar mi bebe me esperaba estaba impaciente de llegar a la recepción donde era que me estaban esperando, ni siquiera repare en que llevaba a Edward arrastrándolo junto a mi, a los ojos de los demás deberíamos haber parecido unos locos ya que solo cuando estuve allí me di cuneta de que aun llevábamos los pijamas, pero lo único importante era reencontrarme con mi jake, así que lo único que atine a hacer cuando lo vi fue lanzarme en sus brazos

_jake!!-grite

_bella, haz crecido

_jajja, eres un pesado no cambias

_claro que no y no me presentas a tu amigo

_oh lo siento, Edward el es jake-vi como jake le tendí la mano a Edward pero el no se la correspondía así que decidí agregar información-Edward el es mi hermanastro Jacob black

_oh un gusto-dijo avergonzado de haber tenido celos de mi hermanastro

_bueno bella ahora que conozco a tus amigos, quiero que conozcas a mi novia

_novia? Tu?

_si y no te rías ella realmente me atrapo

_espero pero donde esta-pregunte impaciente por ver a la novia de jake

_aquí-dijo una chica muy bella, de piel clara, ojos chocolate como los mios y cabello cobrizo como el de Edward

_hola soy nessie la novia de jake

_hola soy bella la hermana

_es un placer conocerte, hace mucho que lo esperaba-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermano

_por fin mi hermano sienta cabeza

_hey, siempre fui un chico centrado

_no lo creo

_mmjj-se aclaro la voz Edward

_oh, que pasa Edward

_bella aun estamos con pijama, creo que deberíamos ir a cambiarnos

_cierto, bueno jake que te parece si nos juntamos en el starbuck del campus en 30 minutos

_claro pequeña, adiós Edward

_adiós-dijo mi compañero mientras empezaba a caminar

_adiós chicos-dije mientras lo seguía rápidamente

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente y llegamos a nuestras habitaciones cada uno se metió en la suya, mientras elegía la ropa pensé en los celos de Edward habían sido muy divertido verlo así, decidí ponerme unos jeans desgastados de color negro, unas botas sin taco y una remera de color azul manga largo de corte en v, mi chaqueta de mezclilla y me limite a ponerme un pequeño cintillo de color púrpura, cuando Salí allí estaba mi perdición se veía endemoniadamente perfecto con unos jeans azule oscuro, unas zapatillas negras, una camisa a cuadros abierta mientras bajo ella llevaba una remera blanca cuello bajo dejando ver un poco su pecho diablos creo que estoy babeando

_nos vamos-murmuro mientras me daba su mano

_claro

Pero no todo era perfecto y apenas salimos un duendecillo que exactamente no diré su nombre porque ya todos se darán cuenta de quien diablos es me arruino mi salida con mi hermano y mi casi novio, esperen yo dije eso? Bueno con mí amigo con ventaja eso

_hola chicos, bella acabo de ver a jake, me encanta como se ve con su nuevo corte de pelo

_tenia corte de pelo nuevo?-rallos si que soy despistada pensé

_bueno me dijo que te digiera que le dijo su jefe que le dijo su superior que le dijo su…

_alice!! Basta que dijo mi hermano

_que no puede quedarse ya que lo llamaron para cerrar un trato ya sabes, charlie no sabe que se a escapado para verte y no quiere problemas con su padrastro

_cierto charlie nunca a podido tener tan buena relación como quisiéramos con jake

_si, pero no es el momento para ponernos triste vamos debemos arreglarte para la fiesta

_que?! Alice estás loca son las 10 de la mañana la fiesta no hasta las 9 de la noche

_bella me ofendes yo loca?

_alice creo que bella tiene razón-dijo mi compañero

_no Edward tu no opines y vete los chicos te están esperando en la habitación de emmett allí esta tu ropa ven a recoger a bella como las ocho y treinta y llama a Jaime quiere hablar contigo-dijo el duendecillo

_OK, adiós bella

_pero Edward tan rápido me traicionas

_lo siento pero no puedo apostar contra alice tu sabes ella es vidente y ella me dijo que si yo no me iba me iría muy mal y como no quiero que eso pase me rindo adieu

_bueno mi querida bella, mi asistente rose llegara luego de comer ahora nosotros lo haremos porque por si no te das cuenta son las 12 de la tarde o sea demasiado tarde agradece que te dejo comer

_uhh muchas gracias su majestad-dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y tomaba mi hamburguesa que con mucho amor trajo mi amiga, nótese el sarcasmo

_(10 minutos después)_

_Bien bella terminaste de comer, espérame iré a ver porque mi asistente no llega-dijo hachando humos por los ojos mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a rose

_lo siento alice-dijo rose mientras entraba con 3 maletas, esperen 3 maletas?!

_para que es todo eso?-pregunte temerosa

_para hacernos una gran transformación dijo mientras abría una maleta y sacaba toda clases de utensilios de maquillaje y elementos para el cabello

_bueno bella como no fuiste con nosotros para comprar tu vestido

_estaba castigada-interrumpí a alice

_lo se, es por eso que traje muchos vestidos para que te pruebes y con rose elegiremos cual se te ve mejor

_QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_bella tengo buenos oídos no nos grites

_pero ustedes están locas o que?

_me niego a pasar casi 10 horas con ustedes

_me ofendes, que tiene de malo estar con nosotros tanto tiempo

_mucho sobre todo porque me harán probarme más de 20 prendas, ni siquiera tiene piedad por que hoy es mi cumpleaños

_no bella, ahora toma esto y ve a bañarte-dijo rose mientras me pasaba unas cremas para el cabello

_ahora!!-grito alice mientras yo desaparecía rápidamente por la puerta del baño

Comencé a bañarme lentamente para así no tener que soportar a alice esa duendecillo era una histérica y siendo bastante sincera a veces no la soportaba, preferí no pensar en eso y comencé a relajarme porque viendo mi futuro remoto me esperaba un sufrir de aquellos

_bella si no quieres hacer enojar más de lo que ya esta a alice te recomiendo que salgas de la ducha en este instante

_bien, lo haré-dije mientras cortaba el agua y me envolvía con la toalla

_hasta que sales-dijo alice

_y ahora que hago-dije tratando de alivianar las cosas

_siéntate aquí mientras yo te maquillo y te rose te peina

_alice hace bastante que eh querido hablar contigo-dije tratando de entablar una comunicación con mi amiga

_dime bella-dijo con un tono de felicidad como si su enojo rápidamente se hubiera esfumado

_que pasa entre tú y Jaime-pregunte haciendo que la duendecillo solo riera

_bueno es muy guapo bastante y el me dijo que le gustaba, pero también esta jasper que aunque no lo diga me mira bastante y se enoja mucho cuando estoy cerca de Jaime

_pero quien realmente te gusta?-pregunto rose

_no lo se, aunque cuando vi a jasper el otro día coqueteando con una tal Maria me dio mucha rabia y pena

_entonces ya sabes quien te gusta más

_realmente no se chicas pero jasper me invito a tu fiesta bella y Jaime ira con Maria así que también me da mucha rabia que esa resbalosa también le coquetee a Jaime

_hay alice, la tiene muy difícil porque los dos son bastante guapos-dije mientras alice me maquillaba los ojos

_pues gracias amiga, me la dejas bastante fácil

_es lo que hay-dije mientras me reía

_y que hay en cuanto a ti rose-pregunto mi amiga

_bueno emmett y yo nos gustamos eso esta claro pero el no reacciona y no me pide que sea su novia, entonces eso me desconcierta

_creo que podemos hacer un plan para que don emmett alias el oso, mi querida rosalie de Mccarty-dijo alice mientras sonreía

_me gusta la idea

_estas de acuerdo-pregunte

_claro

_bien entonces el lunes comienza el plan hagamos caer al oso

_ok, pero ahora me falta alguien aquí que me cuente que pasa con mi hermano

_si bella que pasa realmente entre tu y Edward-pregunto rose

_bueno…nada-mentí

_por favor no nos mientas entre tu y mi hermano hay algo, eh visto como se miran y cuando se toman las manos son muy tiernos

_bueno entre el y yo solo hay una linda amistad-volví a mentir

_por favor bella, no mientas o te torturaremos mas

_ufff, ok estamos empezando un relación pero nada formal por el momento-susurre lo bastante bajo para que no escucharan

_bella te felicito-dijeron mis amigas mientras me abrazaban

_bueno chicas esta conversación me a encantado ya que no hablábamos así desde que entramos al internado-dijo rose

_a mi igual pero debemos terminar contigo bella, así que relájate y entrégate a nosotras

_ok

Las chicas estuvieron trabajando en mi alrededor de 2 horas, maquillándome y probando diversos peinados en mi cuando mi estomago comenzó a sonar alice como buena amiga me trajo una galleta y siguió con su trabajo hasta que dieron las 3 de la tarde y me pude mirar al espejo ampliamente

_whoa chicas hicieron un gran trabajo-dije mientras me miraba al espejo, tenia mi pelo ondulado y amarrado junto a un cola baja de lado y una gran flor al lado contrario de la coleta, mi maquillaje era sencillo y a la vez deslumbrante mis parpados están de un color celeste claro con un toque amarillo, tenia las pestañas onduladas gracias al rimel, no hacia falta polvo ya que alice se encargo de dejarme en ridículo para saber que era totalmente innecesario, además me había aplicado gloss de un roja pálido pero si muy brillante

_bueno bella, puedes ir a ver televisión mientras nosotros nos arreglamos

_ok chicas estaré en la sala-dije mientras recogía mi celular que estaba tirado en el piso

Quizás podría llamar a Edward que estará haciendo? Bueno decidí llamarlo para así poder conversar algunos minutos

__hola?-dijo una voz patosa_

__hola Edward_

__bella, estas bien?_

__claro tonto aunque enojada porque me traicionaste_

__lo siento pero ya conoces al duendecillo_

__bueno solo llamaba porque alice me dio unos minutos libres_

__me encanta que pensaras en mí_

__quiero verte y salir de aquí_

__paciencia además yo debo prepararme para ir a buscar a una gran princesa_

__Edward eres muy lindo, te quiero recuérdalo_

__tu también_

__bueno debo irme porque alice ya me llama_

__ bien te veo en unas horas te quiero y adiós_

__adiós_

_ y ese suspiro doña bella-pregunto rose que venia con 5 vestido en sus brazos

_nada solo hablaba con Edward

_mmm…solo con Edward como no

_bien bella saca esa cara de tonta que tienes y pruébate los vestidos, además ten en cuenta que son solo 5

_gracias chicas denme unos y que empiece el desfile

Después de haberme probado los 5 vestidos solo 2 quedaron uno negro y largo tipo strapless que del centro salían dos gruesos tirante que se unían al cuello era bastante lindo y estaba la otra puesta de color azul claro, largo también y strapless con un corte redondo superior era muy bello, pero todo estaba en las manos de mis amigas

_que opinas alice

_creo que el azul es bastante bello

_yo pienso lo mismo pero el negro me llama, que dices?

_pienso que por esta vez gana el azul, ya tendremos el negro para otra ocasión

_bien bella puedes ir a ponerte tu vestido, mientras nosotros nos cambiamos

_bien

Rápidamente me cambie y Salí y como siempre allí estaban mis amigas rose como siempre una diosa con un vestido corto de color blanco dejando al descubierto su espalda y un escote en v por delante además llevaba una sandalias doradas con un gran tacón y su cabellos ondulado como siempre mientras caía como cascada por su espalda, mientras que alice era todo lo contrario con su vestido color rojo pasión un poco mas debajo de la rodilla con una pequeñas mangas cortas además sus tacones de color negro era realmente grande se veía muy angelical y sexy a la vez

_bueno chicas son las 8:45 o sea debemos ir a ver como van las cosas ya sabes los maestros deben de estar durmiendo y nuestro DJ emmett debe de empezar a prende el ambiente-comento rose mientras tomaba su celular

_gracias chicas

_de nada bella, todo por ti ya sabes bueno adiós, Edward llegara en cualquier minuto te esperamos allá

Mientras las chicas se iban pude mirarme al espejo, me veía realmente bien, me puse mi cadena donde salía mi inicial un regalo de cuando yo había nacido cuando tocaron la puerta seguro era Edward, fui directamente hasta la puerta y allí estaba el se veía realmente bien tenia unos pantalones de tela negro junto con una chaqueta negra, además tenia una camisa blanca junto con una corbata del mismo color que mi vestido

_whoa bella te ves…hermosa-dijo con la boca abierta

_gracias tu te ves guapo-dije mientras me sonrojaba

_bien que te parece si nos vamos ya que a empezado el toque de queda y los vigilante han comenzado a rondar así que si me permite mi querida dama

_claro, vamos caballero

Con Edward procuramos salir desapercibidos por los pasillos del internado y lo logramos, luego de eso nos esperaba un carrito de golf

_como lo conseguiste?-susurre

_ya sabes tengo algunos datos por ahí

_bien niño influyente, vamos?

_vamos

Rápidamente Edward condujo a través del campus hasta que nos acercamos al claro allí Edward paro el carrito y lo escondió cerca de los matorrales

_estas lista?-susurro muy cerca de mis labios

_claro vamos

Mientras íbamos avanzando se empezaba a escuchar la música latente cuando ya nos acercábamos al claro pude distinguir a emmett como DJ mientras que rose se encontraba a su lado emmett se veía realmente divertido estaba todo vestido de blanco como en una fiesta de techno, además tenia puesto unos audífonos bastante grandes y controlaba la música me saludo de lo alto, mientras seguía poniendo música

_veo que emmett realmente es bueno en esto

_y lo es-dijo Edward entre la música

_bueno chicos como saben esta es la fiesta de bella que cumple 17 años, bueno amiga te quiero mucho sabes que esto lo hicimos por ti te queremos sobre todo mi hermano, bueno chicos espero que disfrutes esta fiesta que es para ti

_gracias chicos, a todos los que vinieron y los que organizaron esto es mucho para mí

_bien chicos, disfruten y que comience la fiesta!!-grito el duendecillo haciendo que todos se pusieran a bailar

_te gustaría bailar conmigo-susurro una voz muy conocida

_me encantaría, aunque estas dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias

_cual consecuencia?

_de que te pise claro esta-comente mientras reía

_sobreviviré

_bien vamos

Estuvimos bailando con Edward bastante tiempo mientras los chicos pasaban alrededor de nosotros, pude apreciar como alice bailaba con jasper aunque eso no paso desapercibido para Jaime que hizo lo que pudo para bailar con alice, también

Estaba ben y Ángela que bailaban muy acaramelados y rose que reía junto a emmett, todos estaban felices incluyéndome a mi que estaba bailando junto a Edward

_bella quisiera hablar contigo, quisieras acompañarme

_claro vamos

Edward me aparto de la fiesta y caminamos hacia unos árboles que estaban bastante alejados aunque igual se escuchaba la música de la fiesta

_bien para que me trajiste aquí Edward

_bien… bueno bella esto es realmente bastante complicado para mi no se como proseguir

_solo dilo Edward

_me gustas bella-dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos

_a mi también me...

_déjame terminar, esto es difícil ya que nunca lo eh hecho, eh tenido otras novias pero nunca había sentido estas cosas por nadie como lo que siento por ti, me gustas, te quiero y es difícil expresarlo es por eso que…quieres ser mi novia?

No podía creerlo Edward se estaba confesando el me quería y había dicho si quería ser su novia estaba en shock, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo

_creo que eso es un si-dijo entre nuestro beso

_claro tonto, y luego de eso nos fundimos en una largo beso lleno de amor y ternura no hacia falta la pasión ya que el momento de por si era hermoso, hasta que escuchamos unos gritos desde lejos

_corten la música, nos descubrieron!!-grito una voz desconocida

_creo que estamos en problemas-susurro Edward mientras me arrastraba de nuevo a la ahora caótica fiesta.

* * *

**lo siento, lo siento en serio me demore mucho, pero es que las semanas que pasaron fueron relamente agetreadas, y esta que viene peor, ademas estoy aqui sin poder levantarme con una bronquitis aguda, pero lo bueno es que me dio tiempo de escribir este capitulos espero que le alla gustado y les agredesco a todas las que de dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior**

**whoa!!! 52 review es bastante bueno muchas gracias y nos encontramos en el proximo capitulo espero no tardar tanto **

**Marie Sellory**

**bye!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes nos son mios si no de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer lastiama edward no es mio a exepcion de uno..jeje y la historia salio de mi gran cerebro**

* * *

9. La fiesta, parte 2

__corten la música, nos descubrieron!!-grito una voz desconocida_

__creo que estamos en problemas-susurró Edward mientras me arrastraba de nuevo a la ahora caótica fiesta_

___si es lo que pienso creo que los maestros se han despertados-dije mientras Edward me arrastraba

_ya lo creo, es por es que debemos ayurdarnos, si se salva uno se salvan todos

_asi se habla mi mosquetero-dije luego de sonrojarme

Edward me tomo de las manos yme guio al centro del griterio, cuando llegamos alli tuvimos que detenernos subitamente, ya que todos corrian, algunos se empujaban y otros de preferencia mujeres solo lloraban porque serian descubiertas, en una esquina cerca de los aparatos de música estaban nuestro amigos con caras de preocupados, todo era tan caótico que no podiamos hacerlos callar hasta que se me ocurrio una idea, silvé lo mas fuerte que pude y asi todos se quedaron quietos en suslugares y porfin de callaron

_gracias amor-dijo Edward mias se dirigia para hablarle a los demas

_de nada-susurré mientras me sonrojaba

_tranquilisence, todos saldremos de esta solo tenemos que que ser mas astutos que los maestros-dijo Edward

_bien quien difundio el rumor?-esta vez fue mi primo jasper el que pregunto

_yo!-dijo un niño de no mas de 16 años

_como te llamas-pregunto mi dios

_mi nombre es seth y le explicare todo, iba de regreso a mi habitacion a buscar a mi hermana para que viniera a la fiesta, cuando pase por fuera de la sala de maestros y vi que de a poco estaban reaccionando, me vine lo mas rapido que pude para decirle que debemos salir que aqui-dijo seth

_bien, gracias Seth, ahora este es el plan necesito a 6 hombre con mucha fuerza para que alejen todos los equipos y asi no sereos descubiertos, voluntarios?-solo 5 hombre levantaron las manos entre ellos ben, emmett, jasper, la mosca mike y seth

_gracias chicos, ustedes se llevaran las cosas, ben estas a cargo, vamos no ha tiempo que perder!!-grito Edward mientras los chicos empezaban a movilizarse

_ahora, Alice necesito que te lleves a un grupo de 10 chicas y los lleves por la ruta que te explique, luego la llevas a sus habitaciones y estamos listos

_ok hermano, asi sera-dijo Alice mientras partia con un grupo de niñas

_Angela, Rose llevense toda la comida y sigan la ruta del bosque por donde van los chicos

_claro Edward-se apresuro a contestar Ang mientras metian toda la comida en una bolsas

_y por último Jamie, lleva al grupo de chicos que sobra a sus habitaciones

_claro bro, vamos chicos siganme-dijo Jamie mientras desaparecia entre los matorrales

_bien bella yo ayudare a los chicos a desmontar esto, tu deberas avisarme si viene los maestros-comento mi novio mientras sacaba los focos

_claro-dije mientras me acercaba a los árboles mas cercanos, no se veia nada y ya habian pasado 5 minutos asi que decidi volver, alli no quedaba nada solo el equipo de sonido de Emmett y una mesa, Seth y Em se encargaron de esas últimas cosas cuando senti la voz delos profesores acercarse solo quedabamos Edward y yo asi que lo unico que atien a hacer fue tirarlo rápidamente a los árboles y escondernos, todo se quedo en silencio hasta que oimos la voz de los maestros

_por aqui es señorita Dashwood-dijo una voz muy chillona y que me parecia conocida

_si usted lo dice señorita Denali-claro esa zorra nos habia delatado,si no es porque estaban los maestros salia y la mataba en el mismo instante

_expliquenos de nuevo, su suposicion pidio el maestro de literatura

_bien, los drogaron para que no los descubrieran y hicieron una fiesta con mucho alcohol para emborracharse y hasta drogarse-dijo esa zorra

_es muy feo lo que dice Srta. Denali, ademas no veo la fiesta ni los indicios de lo que usted habla

_pero es verdad-dijo una vez mas esa estupida

_lo siento pero usted nos miente y no estoy para sus estupideces-dijo la maestra de español

_bien dicho, nos vamos piense en lo que hizo y mañana a mi oficina para su castigo-concluyo la Srta. Dashwood mientras se retiraba con todos lo maestros y detras de ella la estupida de Tanya

_se fueron-susurro Edward

_si, ARGH!!! esa estupida arruino mi fiesta, como la odio

_tranquilizate ya nos vengaremos ahora debemos ir a nuestra habitacion, antes de que nos atrapen-solo me limita asentir y rapidamente nos fuimos de ese lugar, cuando llegamos a la habitacion teniamos 5 mensajes en la contesatadora, uno era de Alice que dijo que su tropa estaba a salvo, lo mismo dijo Jamie, luego habia uno de rose y dijo que la comida habia sido salvada y mañana tendriamos que comernosla y el ultimo era de Em dijo que todo estaba a salvo y que mañana entregarian los equipos y por último estaba un mensajede mi hermano Jake decia que tenia una emergencia y tendria que irse, pero que pronto volveria

_whoa, este fue el dia mas entretenido que eh tenido en mi vida-exclamé

_si que lo fue-dijo Edward mientra se tiraba al sofa

_aunque esa Bimbo me las pagara, lo juro

_lo se pero en este momento disfrutemos

_a si? y que tienes en mente?

_esto-dijo mientras tiraba de mi y caia en sus brazos para luego fundirnos es un gran beso

_me(beso)encantas(beso)mucho-dijo mientras me besaba

_siempre estaras conmigo, para defenderme?-susurré mientras lo abrazaba

_siempre mi Bells

Luego de eso nos seguimos besando hasta que caimos rendidos por el sueño, aunque antes de dirigirme a morfeo pensé en el significado de ese _"para siempre" ._

Al otro dia me desperte mu grogui y sintiendo un gran dolor en el brazo izquierdo, cuando asimile bien la claridad me di cuenta de que estaba sobre Edward en una extraña posicion el aún seguia dormido sus labios estaban entre abiertos mientras respiraba, con mi dedo comenzé a hacer un recorrido por su frente, nariz, pomúlos hasta llegar a sus labios, tambien baje por su cuello, hombros y abdomen donde fue que se estremecio y desperto

_linda forma de despertar-susurró mientras me apretaba contra su pecho

_lo mismo digo-dije antes de fundirnos en un beso, nuestros labios se amoldaban facilmente, mientras sus manos descanzaban en mi cintura las mis se encontraban en su desordenado cabello

_te quiero lo sabias?-me susurró muy cerca del oido haciendo que me estremeciera

_claro que lo sabia-dije con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara

_mm...que haremos hoy flaca?-dijo mientras se estiraba

_no lo se, pero me apetece una gran venganza-dije luego de reponerme de su apodo

_lo que tu digas pero ire a bañarme

_yo primero si-dije con mi mayor cara de martír

_ok, pero apurate

_claro gordo-dije mientras salia corriendo y lo oía exclamar que no estaba gordo

Me meti a la ducha rapidamente y me relaje, estas últimas horas habian sido las mejores con Edward eramos novios, aunque me dijo que estos temas le costaban lo entendi, y no lo presionare porque lo quiero mucho, ademas el habia organizado la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para mi era el mejor novio del universo y por eso es que lo quiero mucho, luego de mis reflexiones,decidi salir ya que edward queria ducharse tambien, corte el agua y tome mi toalla rapidamente me envolvi en ella y me fui a mi habitacion,no antes de decirle a Edward que la ducha estaba vacía.

En mi habitacion, me seque rapidamente y me dirigi al armario para ver que usaria, saque mis pantalones entubados, junto a mis converse negras, una remera a cuadros y encima de ella la convine con un poleron negro con capucha, mi pelo lo deje tal cual mojado y desordenado como siempre, decidi llamar a mi padres para ver en que estaban

__hola?-respondio mi padre_

__hola charlie, digo papa_

__hola bella, como estas?_

__bien gracias y ustedes?_

__bien tu madre tan loca como siempre ya la conoces_

__ja, claro_

__bella, saldremos del pais por una semana, negocios tu sabes_

__claro charlie, no hay problema_

__bien hija espero que tu regalo te alla gustado?_

__que regalo?-pregunte_

__bueno creo que aun no llega, tendras que esperarlo_

__esta bien padre, pero sabes que odio las sorpresas_

__se que esta te gustara, bien debo irme cuidate bell_

__lo hare adios papa_

__adios_

Corte la llamada y sali para encontrarme al ser mas perfecto tirado en mi sofa, alli estaba Edward con uno pantalones iguales a los mios pero en version masculina, un poleron blanco y unas nike negra, su cabello como siempre desordenado

_hey!!, te demoraste mucho-dijo mientras hacia un puchero adorable

_lo siento hablaba con mis padres

_no importa, ademas llame a loc chicos para que vinieran a planear tu venganza-comento mientras cambiaba la tv

_bien, a que hora vendran?

_mmm....creo que a las 1 luego de el almuerzo

_bien, y que hora es?-inquiri rapidamente

_las 12, que te parece si vamos a dar un vuelta, en tv n pasan nada bueno

_bien, vamos gordo

_no estoy gordo, flaca

Salimos rapidamente de la habitacion, mientras Edward aun discutia que no estaba gordo, era una discucion muy divertida hasta que llego cierta bimbo que arruino la diversion

_Edward-chilló la estupida

_que quieres tanya-dijo Edward mientras la encaraba y me ponia delante de el con sus manos en mi cintura

_bueno amor, queria verte

_no soy tu amor-dijo mi novio mientras se empezaba a irritar

_claro que lo eres, pero que haces con esta estupida-chilló mientras me apuntaba

_mira zorrita en 1° lugar no soy estupida, y sin cerebro como tu!!, en 2° esta estupida como tu me dices es novia de Edward y en 3° lugar me debes una bien gorda estupida, me escuchaste-grite lo último

_ah!!!, me esta pegando!!

_callate porque si sigues aullando tu nariza de cirugia no valdra la pena-estaba tan irritada que de seguro la mataba si no era por Edward que me sostenia fuertemente

_vamos amor no vale la pena-dijo mi novio mientras me sacaba de alli

_ARGH!! no la sopoto!!!

_lo se pero la violencia no es lo mejor, ademas recuerda la venganza

_claro lo recuerdo, estoy tan ofuscada-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

_vamos no te enojes-dijo edward mientras me abrazaba

_que hora es amor?-pregunte

_las 12:45 creo que deberiamos ir a ver a los chicos

_si vamos, pero antes-rapidamente lo agarre desprevenido y lo bese con toda la pasion contenida, el rapidamente reacciono y me pidio acceso a mi boca estuvimos besandonos por mucho tiempo mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban y hacia crecer la pasion

_creo que deberiamos irnos-dijo edward mientras se recuperaba de aquello

_vamos, gordo

_que no soy gordo!!!-dijo

Asi entre besos, abrazos y peleas de parte de edward que el no era gordo, llegamos nuestros amigos ya estaba instaldos alli dentro incluyendo a Seth

_hola chicos-dije mientras me sentaba en el piso con Edward junto a mi

_hola, porque no llamaron?-pregunto Jamie que tenia abrazada a Alice aligo que molestaba de sobre manera a jasper

_mmm...bella le explicara-dijo mientra tomaba mi mano, haciendo que todos vieran ese gesto con miradas de complicidad

_bueno chicos, tanya nos delato con los maestros

_esa zorra-exclamó rose

_lo se, es por eso que los llamamos

_ya se, quieres vengarte-concluyo angela

_claro mi amiga y que piensan?-pregunté

_nos unimos, absolutamente-dijo rose con em

_por mi va bien-le secundo Jamie

_nosotros igual-dijo alice con la mano de Jasper haciendo que este se le iluminara la mirada y asintiera

_y ustedes chicos-dije refiriendome a ang y ben

_eso no se pregunta bella, claro que estamos contigo- dijo ben

_bien que tiene pensado-pregunto jaspe

_no lo se, pero debe de ser algo con el que nunca mas se meta con nosotros

_algo que no olvide-dijo Seth que por primera vez hablaba

_algo que se que funcionara-dijo Alice con una mirada oscura

_lo tengo-dijo Jamie mientras todos ponian sus caras mas diabolicas

* * *

**Bien aqui un nuevo capitulo, se que me demore demasiado, pero no tengo escusas, si tengo tiempo subire pronto y en cuanto a pasarela al estilo swan le eh dicho a Allie que me lo pase pero creo que aun no lo termina, asi que la amenazare por ultima vez si no le corto el cuello asi que de esta semana no pasa.**

**Gracias por sus review son las mejores, sigan leyendome y le dejo por ultimo una pregunta....que les gustaria que fuera la idea de Jamie para vengarze de tanya??, bien la persona que de la idea mas original podra ser un personaje principal de mi fic, pasen espero que les guste y dejen ideas novedosas y sus nombre para poder ver a la ganadora...jejeje!! (60 review guau no puedo creerlo, dejen mas si?? plisss)**

**Marie Sellory**

**bye!!!**


End file.
